Sonic Dimension3:Final Prime
by Rush the cat
Summary: Legend states that when all seven chaos emeralds are gather, a miracle is born but what happen when every emeralds from all dimensions are gather in one place? the final part of the Nazo saga.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:i don't own Sonic, SEGA does...duh!

Chapter 1 Don't Tell Him

"…who is it?" said Breeze as she heard a knocking on her door. "its me. Blaze". Breeze check her clock and saw it was 2:22 am and yawn. "…this better be good". Breeze got out of bed and open the door and was about to yawn again but saw Blaze upset. "what's wrong?". "…Breeze…".

Moments ago Freeze exited Sonic office and turn to him who was watching "I am Legend". "do you want anything like popcorn or something?". "yeah. Some soda". Freeze smile and headed to the mess hall. As she enter the mess hall, she was surprise how dark it was as she walk slowly into the room. Suddenly she trip over something and fell. As she hit the floor, she cut her arm on something. "…crap! I better get some bandage from the med-wing" spoke Freeze as she exited the mess hall and headed to the med-wing.

As she enter the med-wing, she was surprise to see the lights on. She brush it off and walk over to a cabinet and grab a few bandages and walk over to a bed and sat on it. "there! Good as new! I better-". suddenly Freeze heard footsteps heading her way. "crap! Breeze said she doesn't want anyone here since that time when Marine did. I better hide!". Freeze quickly search for a hiding place and she hided under the bed. "the test confirm it alright! I can't believe!" spoke Breeze as her and Blaze return from the other room. Freeze watch as they sat in the chairs and continue to speak. "Blaze. You need to tell him. He has the right to know". "…I can't. I just can't…" said Blaze as she wipe away a tear. Breeze did a face palm and sigh loudly. "look! Even if you guys broke up! Sonic still got to know that your carrying his unborn child!". Blaze quickly cover Breeze mouth and sigh. "keep it down! Someone might over hear us?" whisper Blaze. Breeze remove Blaze hand and spoke. "like who? Everyone is asleep. No one will over hear us!". "…you did it with Sonic…". "yeah" said Blaze as she close her eyes. "…so your pregnant…right?". "YES! I'm pregnant! God Breeze what's with all the questions?". Blaze open her eyes and saw Breeze all surprise as she was looking at the bed. Blaze slowly turn her head and couldn't believe who was sitting in front of the bed. "FREEZE!" scream Blaze.

"Breeze is right Blaze. You got to tell him" spoke Freeze as she sat in a chair near the others. "like I said before…I just can't". Breeze and Freeze both sigh at the same time. "why not?" spoke Breeze as she did a face palm again. "Blaze if you think this will make Sonic leave me, its okay. Tell him. I just want him to be happy". Blaze got up and walk over to the window and look out into the white void which was covering the ship as it travel across the dimensions. "the reason I can't tell him is because…". Blaze started to cry as she continue. "…because we're from different dimensions. Both of us can't leave our home behind. I'm a ruler of my home while he's the hero of his. One of us can't leave it just to raise a child". "…you know there's always-". "NO! I'll never do that!" yelled Blaze at Breeze. Breeze did a sweatdrop and said sorry for even saying that. "t-this is Sonic baby…I just can't abort it" spoke Blaze as she stroke her stomach softly. "fine, if you don't tell him than I will!". Freeze got up and walk over to the exit but Blaze quickly grab her arm and stop her. "remember what I said to you yesterday? You said you won't hurt Sonic. Did you lie to me?". "…no I didn't lie but still…" spoke Freeze as she turn to Blaze. "don't tell him. Please! Sonic will never show it but he'll be in great pain in choosing me or his duty to stop eggman from destroying his world". Freeze turn away and spoke. "…okay. I won't tell him but he's going to find out when your stomach becomes larger in a few months". "I know. When that day comes…I'll return to my world". Freeze frown and left the room.

Sonic turn and saw Freeze carrying some snacks and drinks over to him. "thanks!" spoke Sonic after drinking his soda. Sonic saw Freeze looking sad as she lay under his arm. "what's wrong?". Freeze look up and saw Sonics caring face. "don't tell him. He won't show it but he will be in great pain…" echo Blaze words through Freeze mind. "…n-nothing. Nothing is wrong". "okay…anyway you miss the part when he tries to kill self after the dog dies and-". Freeze gave a weak smile and return watching the movie with Sonic.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 SeaWorld

The Hyperion exited from chaos control and was now hovering above a endless sea. The ship slowly landed on the water and the hanger bay doors open. Sonic, Blaze, Tails, Freeze and Knuckles walk up to the edge in diving suits and jump into the water. "so Ami and Tails. How far is this temple?" ask Knuckles as he pulled Sonic. Ami appear in everyone's visor and spoke. "not to far. The scan pin points that Aqua is within a large temple on the seafloor. Right Tails?". "right. We should arrive in a few minutes" said Tails as he check their location through his visor. "when will we know when we arrive?" ask Freeze. Suddenly everyone stop swimming as they gasp. "I think we arrive…" said Sonic. In front of them was a underwater city and in the center of that city was a large temple.

As they continue into the city, everyone could see the ruins. "I wonder what happen here" whisper Ami. Everyone soon stop as they saw a statue of a female fox in armor holding a sword above her head. Knuckles turn to Sonic and spoke. "is that Aqua?". "yep! Looks like the people of this world treated her like a god". "we should keep moving guys. We don't have time to look around" spoke Tails as he swim toward the temple. The others follow and soon they arrive to the doorway to temple. They look around the door but couldn't find a way to open it in till Freeze spotted something next to the door. "Guys! I found something!". everyone swam over to Freeze and saw a stone tablet with weird looking text on it. "does anyone know what it says?" ask Freeze. "hey knucklehead can you read it? You been to a lot of places as a treasure hunter. You must've learn a few languages?" said Sonic to Knuckles. "I could try but remember that we're in a different world". knuckles started to look at the text and when he was done, he turn to the others. "sorry but this language is unread to me". "let me see…". Blaze push knuckles out of the way and started to read it. "I don't believe it! it's the language of the sky people from my world". "the goddess or Aqua must've place that there" said Tails. "okay guys. This what it says: "to seek the knight of water, one must become four and four must become one. Then shall the door open". well that's what it says". "great! A riddle! Why does it always have to be a riddle!" yelled Knuckles in anger. "calm down! Remember we have one smart fox with us" spoke Freeze as she turn to Tails. "yeah! Okay pal start gearing that brain!". "okay Sonic! Let me think…". they watch as Tails close his eyes. "…one to become four and four to become one…four…huh?". Tails notice something on the sides, in front and above the doorway. "I got it now! See those four slots! There must be four keys scatter around the city!". Freeze swam over and saw the slots. "oh! I understand but where and what kind of keys, we're looking for?". everyone turn to Tails but he too was puzzled till Ami spoke. "guys! Check this out!". Ami summon a 3D map of the scan city. "see those four statues!". everyone started to smile. "it's the stone statues of Aqua! The swords are the key!" said Ami. Sonic gave Ami a thumbs up and turn to everyone. "okay guys lets split up and get those keys! Tails, stay here till we return". "okay!". Freeze went south, Blaze went west, Knuckles went north and Sonic went east where the statues was station.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Four Times the Battle

Sonic reach the area where the statue was and grab the sword and pulled but it wasn't coming out. "what? This can't be right! I'm in the werehog form. I should pull that sword out like it was nothing…Tails! Do you read me. I have a problem". Sonic soon saw Tails face within his visor. "yeah I know. The others are having the same problem. It seems the swords won't come out". soon Tails face became small and flew to the corner of the visor as the others faces appear in each corner. "I punch that damn statue but it won't break!" said Knuckles in anger. Suddenly Ami appear in the middle of the visor and spoke. "remember what the riddle said: "one must become four and four must become one". four people must grab and pull at the same time to free the swords! that's what the riddle meant!". "alright Ami! Jumper-". "KNUCKLES!" yelled everyone as Knuckles was cut off. "what?…oh!". Knuckles could see Ami looking down in sadness as she heard Jumper name. "sorry Ami". suddenly Ami disappear without saying a word. "nice going knucklehead! You know her she gets when she hears Jumpers name" spoke Sonic in anger. "sorry I forgot…". "we can talk about this later! Lets pull the swords out in three" said Blaze as she grab the halt. "1 2...NOW!". everyone pulled the swords on three and each sword came out. "good work guys! Head back to the door" said Tails. Everyone turn and began to swim back but suddenly the areas became cover with a barrier. "what?" said all four as they swam to the barriers. Just then they heard a sound coming behind them and as they turn, they could see Aqua statues coming to life.

Freeze Battle

Freeze could see the statue taking out a bow and pointing it her. "a bow only works when you have arrows rock head!". the statue smile as the water around the bow became arrows. "…crap!" said Freeze as she did a sweatdrop. The statue unleash a storm of water arrows at Freeze but Freeze quickly dodge them as she swam for her life. She kept swimming in till she crash into the barrier. "ouch!". Freeze rub her nose but quickly turn as a arrow almost hit her head. The statue kept firing arrows while Freeze deflect them with the stone sword. "you just got to run out of arrows soon!" yelled Freeze. Freeze suddenly realize, it will never be out of arrows. "I can't play defense all day! I need to attack! Take this!". Freeze rose her hand and tried to fire a ice ball but the water around her froze. Even freezing her. The statue stop firing and did a sweatdrop. "crap!" thought Freeze as the statue walk up to her. The statue pointed the arrow at Freeze frozen face and was about to fire in till the arrow touch Freeze face and it started to freeze very quickly. The statue didn't have time react as it was frozen in seconds. "yeah! Take that!…now how the heck I'm going to get out of here?" thought Freeze. Just then a laser blast hit and free Freeze from her ice prison and look up and saw Breeze suit swimming over to her. "are you okay?". "Ami is that you?". "yeah. I'm borrowing Breeze combat suit. Lets head back to Tails". both swam off as the statue disappear.

Knuckles battle

Knuckles was in a fist fight with the statue as he did a uppercut on it. The statue quickly recover and jab Knuckles in the face. Knuckles smile and did a jab of his own on the statues gut. The statue smile as well and kick Knuckles between the legs. "My emeralds! h-hey! that's n-no fair!" spoke Knuckles as he grab his…well you know. Knuckles recover and did spin punch on the statue gut and it went spinning into the barrier. The statues got up and did a uppercut on Knuckles. Knuckles hit the seafloor and got up and smile again. "nice uppercut!" said Knuckles as he spit blood from hid mouth. Suddenly the spit was on his visor and tried to wipe it off but couldn't. "CME ON". the statue did a sweatdrop as Knuckles ran in a circle. Knuckles stop as he saw the statue the running toward him. At the same time both of them did a uppercut. In the end, Knuckles won as the head of the statue went flying into barrier and scatter. As that happen, the barrier disappear. Knuckles did a thumb down and left with the sword. The statue body disappear as Knuckles left.

Blaze battle

Blaze was holding on for dear life as the statue created a whirlpool and it was sucking her up. "this is bad! I can't use my flames while under water!" thought Blaze. Suddenly the bar she was holding on too, broke and she went flying into the whirlpool. As Blaze was in the outer edge of the whirlpool, she saw the statue within the center. The statue spotted Blaze and summon spears of water and fired at them. Blaze could only move in one in way to dodge the spears. It was forward. Forward to the statue. As Blaze swam forward, dodging became harder each time. Blaze finally had to use the sword to deflect the spears. Suddenly one strong spear shot knock the sword from Blaze hands and was shallow up in the whirlpool. "great know what!" said Blaze to herself. Blaze thought back when Sonic taught her the spin dash move when her spark dash was unusable. Blaze smile and went into move mode and started to charge up. After the third charge, Blaze unleash it. Blaze spun around the whirlpool and finally hit the statue and scatter it. The whirlpool disappear and Blaze landed and caught the sword as it fell. Blaze soon felt sick and dizzy. "I will never how Sonic or the others do that spin thing without getting dizzy…". Blaze slowly swam away and the statue disappear like the others.

Sonic battle

Sonic slam into a stone wall as the statue swing its huge hammer. Sonic got up and smile. "…this reminds me of Amy for some reason". Sonic tried to go in ball mode but couldn't. At that moment Sonic was hit by the hammer again and crash right through the stone wall. "…I forgot…I'm in the werehog form…take this then!". Sonic swing his hand and tried to summon his sonic wind but nothing happen. "…come-". again Sonic was hit by the hammer and went flying into a stone pillar. Sonic got up and tried his time stop move but nothing again. Sonic quickly dodge the hammer attack and landed at the side of the statue. The statue turn and saw Sonic glowing with a dark purple aura. Sonic roar and start swinging randomly. The statue was confuse in till its head was knock off by Sonic stretching arms. A few minutes later and Sonic finally calm down and saw the damage he did to the place. "oops". Sonic grab the sword from the floor and swam off.

Everyone return to the temple doorway and insert the swords into the slots and soon the city lights turn on. The door open and everyone enter.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Maze Zone

Everyone turn as the doors close shut. Soon the water drain away and the door in front of them open. They could see mushrooms glowing brightly. Ami scan the area and told the others that the mushrooms was giving off air. Ami watch as everyone took off their swim gear. "so we're in the temple…know what?" ask Knuckles as the gang walk down the hall. Ami summon the 3D map and pin point the energy signal is at the top of the temple. "now how we get there?" said Freeze. Suddenly they came across a other stone tablet and Blaze read it. "it says: "the path will only shine when the light bringer is found" that's what it says guys". "so what we're looking for?" said Sonic as he sat on a small statue. Suddenly the statue jump and Sonic fell off. "are you okay Sonic?". "I'm fine Tails". everyone turn around and saw the statue was really a baby sea dragon. As the dragon smile, its body started to glow white. "I think we found the light bringer" whisper Freeze to the others. The dragon watch as Sonic and the others turn around and whisper to each other. Soon the gang surround the dragon and jump it. Suddenly the dragon vanish and everyone crash into each and fell to ground. Just then the floor under them disappear and they fell.

Knuckles glided down and Blaze use her burst hover while Tails tried to carry Sonic, Freeze and Ami down the hole. Soon everyone landed and Tails collapse and started to catch his breath. "w-where are w-we?". Ami scan the area and a 3D map appear and everyone saw they're in a maze. Soon they saw the baby dragon and chase after it. The gang soon found themselves at a cross road. "we should spit up guys" said Ami. Sonic step up and turn to the others. "okay! Tails and Freeze will-". suddenly Tails and Knuckles push Sonic into Blaze. Sonic and Blaze blush as they turn to the others. "Freeze is coming with us! See ya!" spoke Ami as her and the others grab Freeze and took off. Sonic and Blaze look at each other and sigh. "lets get this over with" spoke Blaze in a cold tone. Sonic smile and watch as Blaze left. As Blaze was gone, Sonic smile became a frown as he follow Blaze.

Meanwhile Freeze got free from the others and order why they just grab her like that. "sorry Freeze but we needed those two alone together" said Ami. Tails spoke while searching for the baby dragon. "ever since breaking up, they're been acting weird when they see each other". "yeah. Do you know what happen after the battle in the twilight world?". Freeze knew why but just no.

Back with Sonic and Blaze, they spotted the dragon and was chasing after it. Blaze use her fire boost to go faster while Sonic was losing her as he lost his trademark speed. "Blaze! Wait!". Blaze didn't listen and kept going. Sonic almost lost sight of Blaze till he saw her trip. "are you okay?" said Sonic as he help her up. "I'm fine…ouch!". Blaze grab her knee and Sonic saw it had a cut. Sonic sat Blaze down and took out a first aid kit and wrap a bandage on her knee. "…thank Sonic…". Sonic put away the kit and stood up. "lets find that dragon" spoke Sonic in a cold tone. Blaze stood up and frown as she follow Sonic. Soon the gang reunited and trap the dragon. As they slowly step forward, the dragon glow red and roar. The gang step back as the dragon step forward. The dragon open its mouth and fire could be seen gathering inside. Blaze step forward and was ready to block the fire but to everyone surprise, the dragon quickly turn around and rose its butt and unleash a powerful fart. The dragon ran out of the fart cloud but was grab by Sonics long arms. The smoke clear and everyone was coughing. Suddenly everyone return to the stone tablet. Sonic place the dragon bin front of it and the dragon glow white and became a beam of light. Sonic and others was consume by the light.

Everyone open their eyes and was shock to find themselves in a glass chamber. In the middle was a shrine and at the top was a dark blue master emerald. Soon the emerald glow brightly and a fox in dark blue armor step out of the emerald. "welcome Sonic. I been waiting for you".

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Aqua

"your Aqua. Wildfire best friend" said Blaze as she step forward. Aqua walk down the stairs and stood in front of Blaze and smile. "you look like just like your mother". Blaze smile a little and Aqua turn to Sonic. "I know why you're here. I will give you the key to my world but only when you pass my test". "bring on!" said Knuckles as he got pump up. Aqua smile and rose her hand and her sword appear. "to pass my test! You must beat me in battle!". Tails and Ami step back as far as they can go and watch as the others did a defense pose. "you may be Wildfires daughter but I won't hold back!". Aqua charge at Sonic and tried to slash at him but Freeze created a wall of ice and block Aqua attack. Aqua sword became stuck in the ice which gave Sonic his chance to attack with his powerful punches. Aqua took two hits then became water. Aqua went under Freeze and came shooting out like rocket and Freeze went flying. Blaze jump into the air by using her axel jump and saved Freeze. Aqua summon chaos zero clone and order them to attack. Knuckles ran to the clones and leap into the air and slam his fist into the ground with so much forces that a volcano like eruption was made and the clones was destroy. Aqua was about to summon some more clones but was blasted by a fireball and ice ball from the air. Aqua look up and saw Freeze and Blaze. Aqua summon a water sphere and toss it at them. The sphere grew larger and both of them became trap within it. As the sphere fell, Aqua control it and sent it flying at Sonic and Knuckles. Both guys jump out of the way and turn to see it bounce from the wall and came shooting back at them. Both guys watch as Freeze froze the sphere and came slowly to a stop in front of them. Both guys punch it and freed the girls. Suddenly both guys was grab by a whip made of water and toss to the other side of the room. Blaze use her fire boost and tackle Aqua into the steps of the shrine. "your strong like your mother alright…" said Aqua as she became water. Blaze turn and watch as Aqua return to normal. "okay! Taste the fury of the water clan most powerful move!". soon everyone saw water gather under Aqua feet and two eyes appear. "Behold! The Sea Dragon!" spoke Aqua as the dragon surface and she was on its head. The four fighters regroup and waited for the dragon to make its move. Aqua wave her hand at them and the dragon roar as it charge at them. Knuckles and Sonic punch the dragon but their attack went right through it. Blaze use her spark dash and took off to the dragon but like the guys. The attack went right through it. Freeze summon a pillar of ice and dodge the dragon tackle attack. The dragon turn around and open its mouth and fired a blue beam. The beam destroy the ice pillar and made Freeze fall from it. Sonic stretch his arms and caught Freeze in time. Knuckles dash over to the dragon and jump toward Aqua and tried to attack her but the dragon quickly counter with its hand and sweep Knuckles away. Blaze jump pass Knuckles and use her fire homing attack on Aqua. Aqua took the hit and the dragon roar in anger and slam its tail at Blaze. Blaze was pin under the tail for a few seconds till Freeze blasted the tail and froze it. Sonic then scatter it with a punch. The dragon scream in pain and open its wings and started to flip it. The powerful gust sent our heroes to a wall and was unable to move. Aqua summon four spears and sent it at them. Freeze and Blaze summon a wall of ice and fire and block the attack and set them free from the powerful gust. Freeze went into ball mode and Knuckles pick her up and with all his strength, he toss her into the dragons mouth. The dragon soon became frozen and Sonic came running to it and scatter it with one punch. Aqua jump off in time and was about to attack Sonic but Freeze dash over to her and froze her. Everyone walk over to Aqua and watch as she became water and reform at the steps of the shrine and smile. "good! You have pass with flying colors!". everyone watch as Aqua brought down the master emerald and toss it over to Knuckles who almost drop it but it fell on himself. "hey be careful!" laugh Aqua. Aqua turn to the others and spoke. "I'm the key to enter the my world". soon everything started to shake.

Everyone else on the Hyperion hanger bay watch as the underwater city rose from the seafloor and was now floating near the ship. Sonic and the others return to the Hyperion with Aqua and watch as the city return to the seafloor. Everyone exited the emerald vault and only Sonic and Dreeze remain. Freeze lock the door and turn to Sonic. "ask her Sonic". Sonic walk up to the master emerald and called for Aqua. Aqua appear and sat on the emerald. "you want to know how to return to your normal self right? Well stand back". Aqua emerald started to glow as she rose her hands. Soon Sonic body release the chaos emeralds and they all turn to their normal selves. In a bright flash, Freeze open her eyes was hoping to see Sonic normal again but sadly Sonic was still the same. "w-what happen! I'm still the werehog!" yelled Sonic as he stare at his beast like hands. "I'm sorry Sonic. I recover the chaos emeralds power but there's one emerald missing". Sonic thought back and remember Shadow had took the green emerald. "…Shadow has the green one…". "when you get it the last one, you'll return to normal" said Aqua as she disappear from their sight. Freeze walk over to Sonic and was surprise to see him smiling. "a-are you okay?". Sonic got up and spoke. "I'm fine. Let's go". Freeze watch as Sonic left the room. "…your bad at lying" whisper Freeze as she follow Sonic.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Return to Final Sanctuary

"okay Ami, set a course to Light's Dimension" said Sonic as he sat in his captain chair. "roger!". the Hyperion went into chaos control and disappear from the water world. Suddenly Tails appear on the screen and behind him was the Final master emerald and is was flashing. "Sonic! We got a problem! The Final master emerald is over taking the ships chaos control!" spoke Tails in a worried tone. "what! Why?". "I don't know!". Sonic turn to Ami and the map of the dimensions and saw they was heading to Jumpers dimension.

In a golden flash, the Hyperion exited from chaos control and was now hovering above the destroy city called Final Sanctuary. The ship slowly hover to the ground and landed outside of the city.

Everyone enter the core room and saw Sonic, Ami and Tails checking the Final master emerald. "what's going on? Why did we return to my dimension?" ask Breeze as she step forward. Tails turn to Breeze and spoke. "we don't know. The Final Master emerald took over the jump and now the whole ship is lock down. Again it's the emerald doing". Suddenly the emerald flash and a rabbit in golden armor hover above the emerald and spoke. "forgive me but we needed to return here". "Felix but why?" ask Sonic. "the reason comes…" said Felix as he disappear. Ami turn to Sonic and spoke. "what's coming?". suddenly everyone was blinded as a figure in black armor appear. Everyone open their eyes and gasp. "a clone soldier!" yelled Breeze. The soldier quickly blasted everyone with a powerful shockwave and turn to Ami. "Ami watch out!" said Freeze as her and the others tried to stand. The soldier teleported over to a computer panel and upload Ami into it's armor and teleported away. Soon everyone got up and dash to the exit of the ship. Sonic spotted the soldier as he teleported to the city. "Lets go!". everyone jump out of the ship and dash to the city. Sonic, Blaze, Espio, Breeze, Freeze and Marine was the first group to make inside the city but as they enter the city, a barrier cover the city walls and everyone else was lock out as they crash into the barrier. "what the heck!" yelled Jet as he rub his face. Sonic and the others stop and turn to the others. Tails and Wave and touch the barrier. "a force field looks like. Right small fry?". "yeah. Guys! Go on ahead of us. Wave and I will find a way in. Save Ami". Sonic turn to the others and dash off to the army base that was in the middle of the city. Tails and Wave started to look for a way to pass through the barrier while Knuckles, Shade, Vector and Zell was hitting the barrier hoping to scatter a small part while the rest was searching a way in. "god! This thing can sure take a beating" spoke Knuckles in disbelief. "yeah. Not even my paper bombs could get through" said Zell. Shade stop swinging her blades and turn to them. "looks like we better search a way in like Sliver and the others". "then lets go. Tails and Wave. We're leaving to the find the others". "okay Vector". the group left and Tails and Wave was alone. "maybe we can build…huh?". Tails turn around and saw a cloak figure standing far from them. Wave took out her long wrench and step in front of Tails. "Tails! Go get the others!". "but I can't leave you all alone-". suddenly the cloak figure was in front them in a second and blasted them. Wave and Tails hit the barrier and Tails realize the attack was a chaos blast. "…S-Shado…" said Tails as he pass out. The figure did a other chaos blast and scatter a small part of the barrier and walk in.

Meanwhile the clone soldier was dodging Sonic and the others attacks as he enter the base and teleported into the platform and it went down. "hurry! To the other platform!" spoke Breeze as she open the door to the other platform. The gang enter and follow the other platform. They went further down as they pass the 200 floor and it stop on the 300 floor. The door open and Espio took out a knife and scan the area. "it's clear!". everyone exited the platform and saw a very huge door. "Breeze. What's on the 300 floor?" said Sonic. "I don't know. The blueprints only show 200 floors". Marine ran to the door and saw the door panel. Marine open it and started to mess with the wires and the panel blew up. The doors open and Marine gave the thumbs up which made the others do a sweatdrop. "lets go mates!". everyone ran inside the room and was ready for a fight but they saw Ami in front of a large super computer and was surprise to see them here. "Ami are you okay! Did he hurt you?" ask Breeze as she ran to her. "I'm fine guys". suddenly the clone soldier walk out of the shadows and cross his hands. Sonic and others was about to attack but Ami ran in front of them. "STOP! He's not the enemy!". Blaze summon away her flames and turn to Ami. "but he kidnap you and attack us". "sorry for that but she needed to see your friend here" said the soldier as he remove his helmet. Sonic and the others knew right away it was a Jumper clone but seeing his face again made them happy. "wait who what's to see Ami?" ask Sonic. The clone Jumper pointed at the super computer and soon it turn on and a hologram of blue lights appear and a female husky dog was standing there and spoke. "that will be me".

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Mother

"who are you?" ask Espio. The female husky walk up to the gang and bow. "I'm the first ever A.I. program. My name is Zero One but that's my code name. Call me Mother". Breeze started to think for a while and realize she heard that name before. "wait! Mother! I can't believe your alive! This is amazing!". "so she's that important?" ask Freeze to Breeze. "yes she is! Like she said. She the very first A.I. ever made. After being made, she created the other A.I. programs. Which is why is she called Mother. Rumor had it she was shut down for rebelling against her creators. Is that true?". "yes but I only did so for my daughters". "daughters?" said Sonic. Mother pulled up a screen and pictures of A.I. appear and all of them was female. "you see. All my daughters breach from my data when I created them. So they're all females. Anyway my daughters and I was made to make life easier for the people when they enter the city but I found out from the government that they was reprogramming my daughters to become killers as they help soldiers kill. I didn't want them to kill so I tried to stop my creators from changing my daughters but in the end, I failed and now their all dead…but I was wrong" said Mother as she turn to Ami. The clone Jumper walk up to Mother and spoke. "sorry to break the family reunion but I kept my side of the deal. Now give me my memories". "oh yes sorry. Walk into that chamber please". the clone saw a tube rise next to him and enter it. Soon lights flash inside the tube. "memories? Okay what's going here?" ask Breeze. "yes…well let me explain. My creators seal me away into this room. I was able to reactive thanks to a unknown energy wave". "energy wave…wait you mean when Jumper and Flare use the Final emeralds to push back the Orro assault on the city!" spoke Breeze. "yes. I was able to create one last daughter but she was born mindless. I was about to delete her till a young soldier found this place. He was carrying…I think its better if I show you what happen". Mother touch the tube and the whole room change into a lab.

"life signs are normal sir. We can start cloning them right away" said a computer program. Luke walk up to the tubes and smile. "don't worry you two. You will live again" said Luke as he place his hand on the tube. Within the tubes was naked Jumper and Flare. the memory fast forward and a robot release Jumper and set him down on a table and started to cut off his left arm and right eye. Again the memory fast forward and more tubes appear and inside them was the clones of Jumper. Then the memory stop and the robot took out Flare body and started to cut off her arms. Suddenly to the robots surprise, Flare open her eyes and scream in pain. In the tube, the real Jumper open his left eye and saw what's happening to Flare and smash open the tube and ran over to the robot and disable it by smashing the head. "Flare! are you okay?". Jumper realize she pass out from the pain as her arms was dripping blood from the cut wounds and quickly pick her up and ran to the exit but Luke wearing his armor enter the room and clap. "I see your still alive my old friends". "Luke! What the hell is going on here? Why are the med-robots cutting our bodies parts off?" yelled Jumper. Luke laugh and pointed behind Jumper. Jumper turn and saw clones of himself. "your cloning us! Why?". "see after the battle. Every soldier was killed. So I restart the cloning program. Since you two are the last soldiers who are still alive. I pick you guys to be clone". "everybody is dead…" said Jumper as he fell to his knees. "don't worry. Breeze is still alive. Besides our people are in stasis cells. When they wake from their long sleep, they will be reborn!". "reborn?". "yes! As we speak, their DNA is changing into Orro DNA". "what! Why!". "so they can be prefect!" spoke Luke as he rose his hands into the air. Jumper rose up and step back. "your insane! Let me pass! Flare needs a doctor!". Luke lower his hands and stare at Jumper. "insane? Oh Jumper that makes me sad…". Luke turn around and walk out of the room. Soon clone Jumpers enter the room and pointed their guns at them and fired. Jumper quickly dash behind a computer and it was shot up. Soon the computer open a tube and a clone Jumper walk out and attack the other clones. The real Jumper saw this and ran for the exit. One clone saw this and fired on him. Jumper was shot up but was able to leave the room and run the down the hall. Jumper saw the platform and enter it. Jumper randomly press a button and the platform stop on the 300 floor. Jumper limp his way to the door and open it. Soon Mother turn around and walk over to Jumper as he fell to his knees. "p-please…help her!" cried Jumper. "put her in the tube! Hurry!". Jumper place Flare into the tube and watch as green water filled the tube. "this is bad. She is dying" said Mother as she check tube panel. "do something! Please!". "there a way I can save her but her mind must be downloaded into a different body". "do it! Save her!". "okay". a robot body walk into Mother to act as a body to touch self and she insert a red wire into the tube and brought the wire into the super computer and soon Flare mind was uploaded into the last A.I. program. "its done. Her soul and everything that made your friend is now inside my last daughter. She won't remember who she was. While she in there, I can heal her body. It may-". Mother stop talking as she saw Jumper on the floor. He was dying. Mother pick up a weird looking helmet and place it on Jumpers head. "w-what…". "its okay. I'm downloading your memories into a folder. I'll then upload it into one of your clones. I knew what's happening on the surface". soon Jumper memories was uploaded and Mother watch as Jumper close his eye and smile. "…thank you". Suddenly Mother sense Luke and his clones heading down here. She quickly hid Flare body and sent Flare who was now Ami into a storage room on the 33 floor and turn everything off. Mother watch from a security camera as Luke enter the room. "where's Flare?". "…l-like I t-tell you…" laugh Jumper. Luke smile and shot Jumper in the head. "doesn't matter. She'll die from her wounds". Luke turn around and left with his soldiers. Soon everything fade to black.

Mother turn to everyone and spoke. "the clone that saved Jumper and Flare was the one who found Ami and became your friend". everyone couldn't believe what they just learn. "the one you saw before you was the very same one. Four months ago, he just teleported here. Somehow the emeralds and the emerald in his suit teleported him here". suddenly Breeze fell to her knees and cried in happiness. "…my friends are still alive…it's a miracle!". "it was no miracle. The emeralds spoke to me that you guys will come" said Mother. Suddenly the tube open and Jumper walk out. "long time no see guys! Sorry for attacking you guys…hmm…how long as it been?" ask Jumper as he realize everyone is older. Suddenly Breeze hug Jumper and both fell to the ground. "hey! Calm down Breeze!". "…your alive!" cried Breeze as she kiss him on the cheek. Jumper remember what happen in the twilight world and smile. "yeah…I'm still alive". Breeze got up and watch as Sonic and the others run up to Jumper and help him up and greeted him back. Just then Jumper turn and saw Ami. "hi Ami…or should I say Flare". Ami step forward and place her hand on Jumpers cheek but since she still a hologram, her hand went right through him. "…that's why I love you so much…". "yes. Because your real. Your Flare…my love" said Jumper as he slowly place his hand on her hand. Soon a tube rose from under Amis feet and Jumper watch as Ami over lap a older Flare. "shall we begun?" ask Mother.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 A Former Friend

Everyone watch as Ami disappear into the super computer and soon on the computer screen, they could saw the load bar. "it will take a few minutes in till she fully returns to her normal body" said Mother as she turn to Jumper and the others. Just then everyone heard Footsteps and they turn to see a cloak figure entering the room. Everyone quickly did their battle pose. "I see you guys age as well" said the figure as he took off his hood. Everyone gasp as they realize it was Shadow. "Shadow! What are you doing here?". "I'm here to kill you Sonic!". Shadow took out the green chaos emerald and pointed it at Sonic. "CHAOS BLAST!" yelled Shadow. Sonic didn't have time to dodge or block it. "SONIC" yelled everybody. As the smoke clear, Shadow was surprise to see Sonic unhurt. In front of Sonic was Jumper. Half of his armor was blown off. "…I see you join the wrong side Shadow. Sonic may look different but he's still my commander and I won't let him die!". Shadow laugh and use chaos control. Sonic, Jumper and Shadow was gone.

Jumper and Sonic landed on top of the city barrier and watch as Shadow slowly hover to the barrier. "Shadow! Please don't do this!". Shadow went into ball mode and charge at them. Jumper grab Sonic arm and teleported and reappear further down. "Sonic! Shadow can't be reach with words! We need to fight him!". Sonic look down and spoke. "…lets do this". Jumper use spin dash as Shadow made a u-turn and was heading toward them. They clash into each other and the shockwave was so strong that all three hedgehogs was blasted away and landed on the ground and quickly got back up. Shadow use his chaos spear and threw it at Jumper. Jumper use his final blast to counter it. Sonic ran toward Shadow and punch him but Shadow use chaos barrier and block it. Sonic kept punching the barrier till Shadow use his homing attack on him. Sonic fell backwards as Jumper appear behind Shadow and use his final wave on him. Shadow use chaos control to slow down time and grab Jumper and place him in front of his own attack. Sonic watch as Shadow suddenly was behind the attack while Jumper took Shadow place and took the hit. Jumper fell to the ground and rolled a few times. Sonic quickly rose and sent his punches at Shadow. Shadow slow down time again and dodge the attack easily. Sonic stop attacking and swear under his breath. "what's wrong Sonic? Did you lose all your moves when you transform into that thing?". Sonic didn't say anything which made Shadow smile. "I see, well I pick up some new moves". soon dark clouds appear above Shadow and green lighting can be seen within the clouds. "let's see you dodge this! CHAOS RAIN!" yelled Shadow as green chaos spears came raining down from the clouds. Sonic quickly grab Jumper and tried to run for it but it was too late. Sonic and Jumper scream in pain as the spears cut up their bodies. Soon the barrier they was on, scatter as the spears hit it. Shadow watch as Sonic and Jumper fell to their deaths. Suddenly three lights appear from the city and caught them. Sonic open his eyes and saw Freeze and Blaze in their super forms and holding on to him. Sonic turn and saw Jumper staring at the person who saved him. "…Flare" said Jumper. Flare who was in her final form and wearing her armor, smile at Jumper. "its good to be back!". the girls landed and set the guys down and took off to fight Shadow. Shadow smile and spoke as the girls hover in front of him. "your super forms won't stop me!". Shadow took off his rings and the girls was blasted away by the pure chaos energy Shadow had. "PURE CHAOS SPEARS!" yelled Shadow as he summon two powerful chaos spears and grab them. "now see how powerful I become!". in a blink of a eye, Shadow was o ready in front of the girls and the girls didn't have time to do anything as Shadow attack them. All three girls was cut up and then kick away by Shadow. Only Flare recover and use her final burst on Shadow. As the smoke clear, Flare couldn't believe Shadow wasn't hurt by the attack. "now its my turn! PURE CHAOS BLAST!". Flare was able to put up a barrier in time but it help a little as she went flying into the base. Shadow turn his head and smile as Blaze appear and fired her fireball. To her shock, Shadow deflect it with just one finger. In a flash, Shadow was behind Blaze. Blaze turn and saw Shadow Chaos lance but it was more powerful. "DIE!". Blaze tried to block it with her fire burst but it didn't stop it. Suddenly Freeze appear in front of Blaze and summon a very huge block of ice. The lance still continue at them but it slowly down long enough for them to dodge it. "nice trick with the ice Freeze but can you stop this!". Shadow rose both hands and a yellow ball of light appear. "CHAOS UNLEASH!". soon powerful shockwaves slam into Freeze and Blaze. Both girls fell to the city and landed in a park. Sonic and Jumper finally reach the area and saw them crawling out of the crater they made. Sonic ran up to Freeze and saw she lost her freezing form. "are you okay?". "yeah". Jumper ran to Blaze and saw she was still in her burning form but was looking sad. "what's wrong Blaze?". "…nothing" said Blaze as she stop looking at Sonic and Freeze and took off to fight Shadow again. Sonic saw this and tried to stop her but she was gone. Shadow watch as Blaze and Flare return. "you don't get it do you? You can win!". "even so! We won't give up on you! Come back Shadow! Its not too late!" said Blaze. Shadow just laugh and the girls realize he made his choose along time ago. "so be it! Take this!". Blaze started to spin rapidly and Sonic gasp as what he saw. "Blaze! Don't it!" scream Sonic. "what's wrong Sonic?" ask Freeze. "that move! It's a powerful attack I made up when I was testing the burning form(after the event in Blaze the cat: Flames of Solaris)! Its called…". "SOL HURRICANE!" scream Blaze as she became a fiery hurricane. Flare was struggling to stay up as the powerful winds knock her back. Shadow on the other hand was standing with no problem. Soon the attack consume Shadow. Everyone soon saw yellow explosion within the hurricane. Just then green explosion can be seen. "Blaze!" yelled Sonic. Soon the hurricane slowly vanish and Blaze was badly hurt as she stop spinning. Shadow was across from her and the only damage he had was a slightly burn mark on his forehead. "my hat off to you Blaze. You're the only one who hurt me". Blaze cough up some blood and lost her burning form as she fell. Flare saw this and was about to save her but Shadow slow down time for Flare. Sonic ran to catch her and for the first time, his speed return. Sonic caught Blaze and saw how badly hurt she was as she lay in his arms unconscious. "B-Blaze…". suddenly everyone saw Sonic fur turn even more dark and a black aura cover his body. Sonic lay Blaze down on the burnout grass and hover into the air. Sonic howl evilly and the took off to Shadow. Sonic and Shadow stare each other down. "your different now…" said Shadow. Sonic laugh like a insane person and spoke. "yeah, we're different alright". Sonic was now the Dark Werehog.

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Dark & Shadow

Sonic unleash his dark chaos blast while Shadow counter it with his pure chaos blast. The attacks met and a very huge explosion was made as it cover the whole sky. Flare who was still slow down, was free as the shockwave blasted her away into the park. She recover in time and hover next to Jumper and Freeze. "what's going on? Who is fighting Shadow?". "…its Sonic but something is wrong with him" spoke Freeze as she watch the fight go on. "that's Sonic? It can't be! My scanners are picking up huge dark energy from the fight!". no one said anything as they continue to watch the fight.

Sonic dodge Shadows pure chaos spears and counter with his Dark Wind. Shadow didn't have time to block it and took the hit. As Shadow spin in the air, Sonic grab him and pulled him closer. Sonic then started to punch Shadow over and over again in till he broke free with chaos control. Sonic smile as chaos spears appear all around him. The spears hit their mark and Shadow reappear above the explosion and smile. "there's no way he-". Shadow stop talking as he felt Sonic behind him. Shadow slowly turn and saw Sonic hand in his face. Shadow was blasted by Chaos blast in close range. As he recover from the attack, his face was cover in blood. "I don't understand! Were is this dark power coming from? He gets more powerful every second!" said Shadow to himself. Sonic slowly hover over to Shadow and laugh. "we can't believe how weak you became Shadow!". "weak! I show you how powerful I became Sonic! Take this!". Shadow summon the black clouds again and did chaos rain. Sonic just hover there as the attack hit him. Shadow became shock to see his spears bounce right off Sonic body. "yawn! Is that it?" tease Sonic. Shadow smile as the clouds grew more darker. "how about this then! PURE CHAOS RAIN!". soon raindrops came raining down and hit Sonic. The raindrops was like bullets as it shot up Sonic. As the attack ended, Shadow spoke. "how you like that?" laugh Shadow. "I got to admit. That was strong but it hardly hurt". Shadow watch as Sonic rose up and his wounds quickly heal. "that's two misses! One more and your out!" said Sonic as he rise one finger. "that's it! No more holding back!" yelled Shadow as green energy gather in his hands. "DOUBLE PURE CHAOS LANCE!". Shadow unleash two huge lance and as both lance went flying to Sonic, they both became one very, very huge powerful lance. Sonic smile as the attack hit him. The explosion was so powerful that the city was almost level. Everyone on the ground was holding on something so they won't be blasted away from the powerful shockwave. Shadow was breathing hard as he lower his arms. "its over!" said Shadow as he smile. "your right! Its over!". Shadow became shock to see Sonic still alive as the smoke clear. "that's three Shadow! Your out!" laugh Sonic as he charge at Shadow. Shadow had enough energy for one more pure chaos spear as he threw it at Sonic. Shadow watch as the spear stab Sonic in the chest but to his horror, Sonic pulled the spear out and threw it back him. The spear stab Shadow in the shoulder and in a blink of a eye, Sonic appear in front of him and knee kick him three times and the last kick sent Shadow into the park. Freeze and the other watch as Shadow limp his way out of the crater. Just then Sonic landed in front of him but backwards and rose hand into the air. A dark energy ball appear and Sonic turn his head and smile. Shadow fell to his knees and couldn't move. "bye-bye! Darkness End!". Sonic was about to unleash the powerful attack but he stop as he and the others heard his name. Freeze turn to Blaze and heard her calling Sonics name while still unconscious. Soon the dark energy ball disappear and Sonic return to normal but still in the werehog form. Sonic fell to his knees and pass out. Shadow got up and limp his way over to Sonic. Just then Freeze jump in front of Shadow. "I won't let you kill him!". Shadow grin and walk pass her and Sonic. "…return here at midnight…" whisper Shadow. "why?" reply Freeze. "…so I can give you the last chaos emerald…you do want Sonic back to normal?". with that said Shadow warp away. Soon the whole gang arrive and ask what happen.

"what? Where am I?" ask Sonic as he saw skyscrapers in front of him. "you finally woke up!" said a dark voice. Sonic realize he was back in the world were he release his dark self. "why? Why do you still resisting me?". Sonic turn and saw dark Sonic hover there. "you!" said Sonic as he stood up and was standing on the side of the skyscraper like before. "I'm more powerful than your others selves!" said Dark Sonic as he wave his hand to reveal Super, burning, freezing and werehog Sonic in front of him. Sonic saw the werehog form and realize he was normal again. "tell me! Why do you pick them over me?". "the reason why…because I won't go insane like when you take over my mind forcedly!". Dark Sonic laugh for awhile and finally spoke. "forcedly? You're the one who calls me! In every battle your losing in, you call for me!". Sonic realize he was right as Dark Sonic walk up to him. "the next time your in a battle, don't fear me! Cast away your fear and let me in!". soon the skyscraper world slowly disappear as Sonic spoke. "…I can defeat Nazo on my own…". "you can't and you know it! With me you can have unbelievable power!". "…I can?". "yes…and now wake up". soon everything was gone and Sonic could hear his name.

Sonic open his eyes and saw he was in the med-wing of the Hyperion and still in werehog form. "your finally awake I see" said Mother as she appear in Sonics face. Sonic scream and soon felt someone hugging him. Sonic turn his head and saw Freeze. "your awake!". Sonic smile and hug her back. As Sonic let go of Freeze, he saw Jumper, Flare, Mother and Breeze around him. "hey guys…wait! What happen to Shadow! Did I-". "No. he's still alive. Half of the group is looking for him since he didn't have enough power to leave this dimension. The rest are fixing the ship. That powerful attack that Shadow unleash on you did some damage to the engines…seeking of power. Sonic…we saw what you became back there" spoke Jumper as he sat in a chair. Sonic look away in shame and spoke. "…so you saw Dark Super Sonic then". "Dark Super Sonic?" said everyone. "its like Super Sonic but way more powerful". "I see…" said Jumper as he turn to a sleeping Blaze who was in bed as well and saw her move. "anyway lets talk about something else…". Jumper turn to Flare and Flare realize why he wanted to change the subject. "…y-yeah! You want to see Blaze. She over there". Sonic got out of bed and headed to the exit. "Sonic?" said everyone. "I could careless about her…" spoke Sonic as he walk out of the room. Freeze quickly went after him. Jumper and the others turn to Blaze and heard her sobbing.

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 True Feelings

Jumper and Flare watch Blaze as she just stare at the window and stroke her stomach. "so how far are you?" spoke Jumper as he sat near the window. "what do you mean?". "your carrying Sonics baby". Blaze quickly stare at Breeze and fire slowly cover her. "h-hold on! I didn't t-tell anyone! I swear Blaze!". "calm down Blaze! I just guess…I can't believe I was right" laugh Jumper. "…its only been six days…since…well when we…" said Blaze as she blush. "okay! We got it. Anyway does he know?". Blaze turn away and Jumper was confuse. "…let me explain" spoke Breeze after she did a sigh.

Meanwhile Freeze found Sonic in his room. "what's wrong with you? You acted so cold back there". Sonic sat on his bed and turn away. "Sonic…are you okay?". Sonic turn to Freeze and smile. "I'm fin-". Suddenly, Freeze push Sonic on to the bed and spoke as she pin him down. "why do you have to smile? Acting like everything is fine between you and Blaze, but you know its hurting you inside. You don't always have to put a strong face for others. I want to be there for you. You can always count on me to look for a shoulder to cry on Sonic". "Freeze…" said Sonic as he started cry. "let it all ou-". all of a sudden, Sonic kiss Freeze on the lips. Sonic broke the kiss. "…sorry. I just…". Freeze put her finger on Sonics lips and kiss his forehead. "its okay". Freeze started to take her clothes off in till only her underwear was left. Sonic watch as she took it off. Suddenly Sonic thought about Blaze and how wonderful it was when they did it. "…no! I'm with Freeze now!" thought Sonic to himself as he kiss Freeze.

Freeze woke up and saw it was dark outside. She then turn to Sonic and saw him fast asleep. "I'll be back soon…" said Freeze as she kiss him on the cheek. Freeze put on her clothes and exited the room and headed to the hanger bay. There she open the door and jump out of the ship and ran to the city. Unaware to Freeze, Espio came out of his stealth mode. "where is she going?".

Meanwhile, Sonic woke up and realize Freeze was gone. Sonic got out of bed and put his shoes on and left the room. Sonic found his way to the med-wing and thought about Blaze again. Sonic took in a deep breath and enter. Sonic saw Breeze asleep at her desk and in the far corner, Blaze was sitting in her bed. "hi Blaze…". "Sonic! W-what brings you?" said Blaze as she became worried. Sonic sat across from her and cough. Blaze just look down at her hands for awhile till Sonic spoke. "Blaze…I still lo-". "stop Sonic…please don't say it" said Blaze as she turn away from him. "but why?". "Because of Freeze…". Sonic frown and all of a sudden, Marine came screaming in the room. "SONIC!". Breeze jump and fell on her butt. "what! Who! Where!". Sonic stood up and walk over to Marine. "what's wrong Marine?". "Freeze has gone to the city by herself!". "what! Why? Shadow is still around". "I don't know but Espio is following her. He just report in to Jet a few minutes ago". "okay! Tell the others I'm going to get her!". "I'm coming too…" spoke Blaze as she got out of bed. Sonic turn to her and caught her as she fell. "no! your staying here". Sonic place Blaze back in her bed and dash off. Marine and Breeze saw Blaze getting out of her bed and limping to the exit. "hey mate! Sonic said-". "like I listen to him!". Marine and Breeze both sigh at the same time and follow Blaze.

Freeze finally made it to the park and saw Shadow leading on a broken tree. "you came" spoke Shadow as he walk up to her. "lets get to the point! Why are you giving me the emerald?". "even if Sonic and I are enemies now…I can't keep watching him suffer as he lives in that form. Here!". Shadow toss the green chaos emerald to Freeze feet. "…thank you" said Freeze as she pick up the emerald. "no problem". Shadow turn around and was about to leave but Freeze stop him. "Shadow!". "don't bother! Nothing you say will bring me back to your side". "I was just going to say that Rouge miss you. that's it". Shadow turn his head and smile. "tell her I miss her too". just then a wormhole appear and a cloak figure came walking out. "Pain!" said Shadow as he step back. Pain walk over to Shadow and spoke. "Nazo knew you do something like this. Good thing he order me to follow you". Pain turn to Freeze and spoke. "I been watching you. Your Sonic girl aren't you". "yeah so?". Pain smile as she walk over to Freeze but a throwing star hit the ground in front of her. Just then Espio landed in front of Pain. "I won't let you touch her!". Pain eyes started to glow red and a symbol appear within it.

Sonic search the city but couldn't find Freeze anywhere in till he saw a red glow coming from the park. As Sonic reach the park, he found Espio bleeding from his shoulder as he lay on the ground knock out. He also found Freeze next to a tree as she held her deep cut on her shoulder. "Freeze!" said Sonic as he ran to her side. Just then Shadow and Pain appear in front of Sonic. Sonic quickly jump back. "Shadow! Fight him! If you kill him then I won't report this to Nazo" order Pain. Shadow said nothing to Pain and took off his rings. "you better run Sonic! You can't beat me!". Sonic did a grin as he did his battle pose. "you think you can fight me as an equal? Come back in 2000 years! Now FALL!" yelled Shadow as he charge at Sonic. Sonic quickly was about punch Shadow but was surprise to see him vanish. "above!" scream Freeze. Sonic look up in time to see Shadow stab him with a chaos spear. The spear pierce Sonic shoulder and blood came shirking out. Sonic fell to his knees as Shadow slowly pulled the spear out. "Sorry Sonic but you lose to me and will die here!" spoke Shadow as he fully took out the spear and jump back. Sonic grab his wound and felt the warm blood running down his hand and arm. Freeze could only gasp in shock as what happen to Sonic. Pain just stood far behind Shadow and did nothing. "that's what's known as difference in power! Now to end this!". Shadow rose his spear and pointed it at Sonic. "Sonic now knows there a difference in their strength…it made him realize that he has no chance, and now he will back down before its too late…that was my hope. But Sonic would never give up because he'll do anything for his friends…even if it means dying…" thought Freeze to herself. Shadow dash over to Sonic while he's still on his knees. "if you can still move, Sonic! Then run!" scream Freeze as she jump on Shadow. Shadow tried to get Freeze off but just then, Sonic stood back up and stare at Shadow. Both Shadow and Freeze was in shock but Shadow quickly snap out of it and toss Freeze off. "should of have known. You'll never give up. Well then, fight hard and die!" smile Shadow as he put his spear on his shoulder. "Sonic! If you can stand, then get away! Run!" yelled Freeze. Just then Freeze could feel something coming from Sonics body. "if you won't attack, then I will!". Shadow dash over to Sonic and was about to stab him in the chest in till a dark aura appear and surround Sonic and release a powerful shockwave. Shadow was push back and realize Sonic was using that dark power again. "so he's using his dark powers…but something's different this time" said Pain as she just stood there unaffected by the shockwave. "Dark Super Sonic…" whisper Freeze. Sonic fur was still the same and the only sign of him going into Dark Super Sonic was the black aura. All of a sudden, Sonic dash right pass Shadow and turn around to see Shadow chest and back bleeding. Shadow turn around and saw Sonic use his Sonic Wind and blasted Shadow away. Shadow landed and drop to his knees. "what's wrong Shadow? Your getting slow all of a sudden" smile Sonic. "dumbass! You just got faster!…wait! Doesn't he realize he's using his dark power?" thought Shadow. Shadow use chaos blast on Sonic but Sonic just deflected it with just one hand and started to attack Shadow with his punches. "Shadow is being over power…but Sonic is different from before when he use dark super Sonic. He's still himself" whisper Freeze. Shadow was hit in the face and was toss. Shadow rose up to his knees and saw Sonic summoning a sword made from his dark aura and swing it at Shadow. In a flash, Shadow and Sonic was in shock. Sonics blade was cut. "what? Did Shadow did something…no…wait! Did she?" thought Sonic as he turn to Pain. "…no. she all the way over…what!" thought Sonic as he saw Pain holding his sword blade. Pain drop the blade and walk over to Sonic. "she's coming!" thought Sonic as he defend himself. In a blink of a eye, Pain walk right pass Sonic. Pain stop and turn her head. Sonic just should there and look down at his body. Soon a large cut appear on his chest as blood came shooting out. "…what just happen now? Did she attack me? I can't even tell if I was hit from the back…or the front" thought Sonic to himself as he fell forward to the ground. Pain red eyes disappear and was about to finish him off till Nazo appear. "m-master!" spoke Pain as she bow. "don't finish him yet Pain. I want to fight him". "yes my master!". Nazo quickly saw that Sonic was losing a lot of blood. "great. He's going to die of blood lost". "forgive me my master!". "its okay Pain". Nazo then turn to Freeze and smile. "Pain! Shadow! Take the girl. Sonic won't surrender to death knowing that one of his friends is being kidnap". "yes!" said Shadow. Just then Freeze ran over to Sonic but Shadow stop her. "let me go Shadow!". "I'm sorry but I can't!". "…its my fault…I should've never come here! Please let me go to his side!". "Let her!" spoke Nazo. Shadow let Freeze go and watch as she ran to Sonic side. Freeze place her hand on Sonics face and felt his cold skin. "Sonic…the reason I came out here was for this". Freeze took out the green emerald and place it on Sonics back. Soon the other six emeralds appear and in a white flash, Sonic return to his normal blue hedgehog self. Suddenly the green emerald hover into the air and went over to Nazo, who toss it back to Shadow. Nazo open a wormhole and walk over to Sonic. Shadow pick up Freeze and move her out of the way. "don't die boy! You told me once that your story ends when you stop running. Your legs are still working…run away from the light and return to the world of the living". Nazo turn and was about walk off till Sonic grab his leg. "I didn't k-know how much y-you care…" smile Sonic. Nazo turn his head and smile as well. "let go!" said Nazo as he turn away from Sonic. "I can't hear you. Look at me when your talking!". "Soni-" said Freeze as she suddenly saw Nazo hand glowing with black energy. "I see…you don't need that arm then". all of a sudden, Freeze kick Sonic arm away from Nazo leg. "huh?". Sonic look up and saw Freeze. "w-what're you doing, Freeze?". "you better learn your place!" yelled Freeze. Sonic look on in shock as Freeze turn away from him. "lets go". "what! Wait! Stop!" yelled Sonic as he struggle to get up. Just then Shadow step on Sonic head and knee down to Sonic and whisper. "you can save her now. Look at you. You can't beat all three of us". just then thunder could be heard as dark storm clouds appear. Hearing this open Sonic eyes and he became quiet. "don't finish him off Nazo. Leave him be and he will eventually die on his own" said Freeze as she walk pass Nazo. "so be it". the dark energy vanish from his hand and he walk up to the wormhole. "Freeze! Stop! Look at me!". Sonic was about to crawl but Freeze spoke. "Don't move! Take even one step…or try to come after me…I'll…". Sonic watch as Freeze turn around and saw a tear running down her cheek. "…I'll…I will never forgive you!". "Freeze…". "your eventually going to die…so why not stay there and live, even if just a few seconds longer…". Sonic said nothing as he look down to the ground. Soon it started to rain as Pain and Shadow jump into the wormhole. "I can't speak…I can't move…" thought Sonic to himself as he watch Freeze jump into the wormhole and Nazo follow. Soon the wormhole vanish. "I was protected…again…from saving someone…first it was Sara and now Freeze…". Sonic slam his fist on the wet ground. A few minutes later and the rain started to fall harder. "it hurts. My body feels heavy…". soon Sonic close his eyes. Just then a search light hit Sonic without him knowing. "…I feel cold…" said Sonic. Soon footsteps could be heard as they arrive to Sonic. "…what? I feel so warm now…". Sonic open his eyes and saw Blaze in front of him. Soon Sonic pass out.

End of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 The Holy World Of Aiur

A wormhole open up and Shadow and the others jump out of it. They found themselves in the graveyard of rusted out swords. Soon Nazo teleported everyone outside of the temple grounds and watch as Angel exited from the temple. "Master! The others had found all the trap within the temple and we located chamber for you to open the gateway to the prime world. "good. Were are the others?". just then Chain exited the temple with a bag and open to reveal a group of emeralds. "I see…good!" laugh Nazo as he took the emeralds power and toss the emeralds away. Nazo turn and smile. "he's comes! Get ready! Shadow! Greet our friends. The rest of you! Stay here and put up the barrier!". yes my master!" said all four followers. Angel and Chain vanish and only Shadow, Pain and Freeze remain. "Master. What about the girl?". "don't worry Pain. I something for her to do" smile Nazo. "yes my master". Pain vanish like the others and Nazo summon hus chaos energy and walk up to Freeze. "I can sense Sonic within you…you two did it didn't you…let me speed you up!". Freeze step back and turn to Shadow but he just look away. Nazo use chaos control and Freeze time was sped up. Shadow turn and saw Freeze stomach getting bigger. Soon Nazo stop and step back. Freeze fell on her butt and felt great pain. Shadow turn away and could soon heard her crying. Shadow slowly turn and saw Freeze holding a dark blue baby hedgehog with wild fur but it wasn't moving. Soon Nazo started to laugh as he walk away into the temple. Shadow walk over to Freeze and took the lifeless baby and walk away but stop and spoke. "…I'm so sorry…". Freeze just lower head and cried. A few minutes later and Shadow return and gave Freeze a cloak(something like what the Nobodies from Kingdom hearts had). Freeze put on the cloak and gave Shadow her bloody clothes. Shadow then teleported them back to the land of the fallen and waited for Sonic and the others. Just then a huge energy ball appear from the temple and launch in the direction that Sonic and others was coming and vanish. "Shadow…". "yeah". "what's this world called?". "…Nazo once told me it was called Aiur. Aiur means in this dimension…Lost…". Freeze lower her head and didn't speak. "it was a boy…". Freeze quickly look up and spoke quietly. "…Frost…". "nice name…huh?". suddenly a huge dark blue wormhole appear in the sky.

End of chapter 11


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 To Aiur

"someone…anyone…help me!". Sonic found himself drowning. Sonic tried to swim up to the surface but there was no surface. Only endless space of water. Sonic quickly look for any air bubbles but couldn't any. "is…this it?" thought Sonic as he wanted to breath. Soon a medley could be heard playing. Soon the medley went faster. "…goodbye everyone…". soon everything became dark and cold as the music ended playing. Just then a other tone was played. Suddenly Sonic saw someone jumping into the water. Sonic could make out it was a girl. The girl point her hand to Sonic and soon everything became warm and bright. Sonic slowly rose his hand and grab the girl hand. "Sonic…". "its…you…the one who saved me before…". soon a white flash appear and cover Sonic.

"Sonic…". "huh? Who's there?". "Sonic!". Sonic open his eyes and saw Blaze at his side. "Blaze? What happen…ouch!" spoke Sonic as he sat up from his bed. "take it easy it! Your wounds are still healing! Rest!". Blaze carefully push Sonic back down but Sonic quickly rose up and got out of bed. "Where's Freeze!" yelled Sonic as he tried to remember what happen. Blaze turn away from Sonic as she knew the answer. "they took her". Sonic and Blaze turn to see Jumper and Espio. "They took her Sonic. I was there" said Espio as he walk up to Sonic. Sonic thought back and remember now. "I got to save her!". Sonic limp his way to the exit but Jumper step in his. "move Jumper!" yelled Sonic in anger. "Sonic!" said Blaze and Espio. Jumper didn't move and just folded his arms. "Move! If you don't then I'll force you!". Jumper just smile at Sonic and step out of his way. "Commander! we're your friends not your enemy!" spoke Jumper as Sonic walk pass him. Sonic stop as he saw everyone outside. Tails ran up to Sonic and hug him. Soon everyone ran up to him and ask if he was okay. "see! Calm down". "I'm sorry Jumper…". "well its okay. Anyway lets go!". Jumper and everyone else head to the hanger bay and Sonic saw the water master emerald near the planes. "its done! You can now get to Aiur" said Aqua in voice form. "done what?" ask Sonic. Tails walk up to the planes and smile. "remember that time when I made the planes to use chaos control?". "yeah?". Tails took out two dim emeralds and insert them into the planes. "Aqua loaded some of her energy into my manmade emeralds. This will allow the planes to get to Aiur". "wait! Aren't we going in the Hyperion?". "the Hyperion engine are almost fix but it will be awhile till it can fly again" said Wave. "I see. Then lets go!". Sonic jump on the wing of Tornado and turn to see Blaze jumping into the driver seat while Knuckles sat in the back. Jumper jump in the driver seat of the Cyclone while Flare sat in the back and Sliver jump on the wing. "Tails! Your in charge! See ya!". "roger Sonic! Give Nazo hell!". Sonic gave Tails the thumbs up as the hanger bay door open. Soon the engines started and the planes took off. In the air, both planes started to glow dark blue and a wormhole appear. Both planes enter it and Sonic and others saw a tunnel made of dark blue lights. Just then a huge ball of energy appear in front them and form in a monster made of pure energy. "what the hell is that!" yelled Sliver. "Sonic!". "I know Knuckles! It looks like Prefect Chaos". the monster swing its arms at the tornado. "Blaze do a barrel roll!" scream Sonic. The plane did a barrel roll and dodge each arm. Jumper brought the cyclone near the monster and Flare unleash her power on the monster by releasing small explosion into the monster. The monster roar and unleash a beam attack at them. The cyclone did a barrel roll but a small part of the wing was hit. "hey Jumper! Watch the paint job! Tails going to get mad!" yelled Sonic as the Tornado flew next to the cyclone. "your kidding right?". just then Jumper and Blaze saw the monster shooting egg like missiles and they couldn't dodge it. All of a sudden, the missiles froze in mid-air and was sent back to the monster. "what just happen guys?" said Knuckles in confusing. "that doing was me!" smile Sliver. The monster gather energy around its body and boost over to the planes. Both planes dodge it but the monster turn around and follow them. "its getting closer!" scream Knuckles. Soon the monster unleash energy balls in front of the planes and blew up. "LOOK OUT! TURN LEFT! UP! ROLL!" scream Knuckles. "shut up or I'm going to throw you off the plane!" yelled Blaze as she gave Knuckles a death stare. "…sorry…" whisper Knuckles. "…note to self. Never make Blaze mad when she drives" thought Sonic to himself. Just then the monster was getting closer to them. "Jumper! Press the button!" yelled Flare as she kept firing on the monster. Jumper press the red button and the cyclone became the x-cyclone and took off. Sonic turn to Blaze and smile. Blaze sigh and press the button. To Blaze surprise, the tornado red skin became yellow and side engines came out of the wings and took off and even outrun the x-cyclone. "how you like the "Super Tornado"? Wave and Marine fix her up" smile Sonic as he held on for dear life. "this is more like it!" cheer Blaze. The monster roar in anger and open its mouth and energy gather inside. "guys!" yelled Sliver. "look!" yelled Flare as she saw the exit. "we're not going to make it in time!" yelled Jumper. The monster was about to fire but a red beam came shooting out of its mouth and blew up. Everyone saw this and suddenly saw the Hyperion flying out of the smoke. "Sonic? Guys? Do you hear me?" spoke Tails from the radios. "we hear you Tails" said Blaze. "looks like we arrive in time". Blaze toss the microphone to Sonic. "you sure did!". just then the monster reform behind the Hyperion and roar. "Mother! Turn the ship around!" said Tails on the radio. The Hyperion turn and was now facing the monster. "Tails!". "don't worry Sonic! Just go and save Freeze. We'll be fine!". "…but!". the monster unleash a other beam attack and the Hyperion fired its beam gun and both beams exploded as they met and a very explosion consume both of them. "TAILS!" scream Sonic as his plane and the cyclone reach the exit and vanish.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 You're My Friend

The gang soon found themselves flying above a graveyard of rusted swords. "I been here before…" whisper Blaze. Suddenly Sonic spotted Shadow and Freeze. "there they are!" yelled Sonic. "I see them!" said Jumper as he brought the cyclone back to normal. Both planes landed not to far from Shadow and Freeze. Sonic jump down from the wing and dash over to Freeze but Shadow block his path. "hello Sonic". "Shadow…". soon the others arrive and was ready for a fight. "give up Shadow! Your out numbered!" yelled Flare. "who are you anyway?". "its Ami. it's a long story" said Sonic. "I see…anyway, get ready!" spoke Shadow as he did his battle pose. "Fine! Lets end this!". "your not going to try and ask me to return to your side or anything like that?". "what's the point? It only falls on deaf ears". "Sonic…" cried Freeze. Sonic soon notice blood dripping between her legs. "what happen to her! Speak Shadow!" yelled Sonic in fear and anger. "beat me and I'll tell you!". Sonic and Shadow dash to each other and clash. "you may know what I'm going to do but that won't help since I know what your going to do! Strange isn't it!" said Sonic. Soon they both back away and smile. "hold on Sonic!" yelled Blaze as her and the other ran to them. Shadow turn to them and snap his fingers. Blaze and the others was soon frozen in time. "guys!". "I want this fight to between you and me!". Sonic watch as Shadow took off his rings and pure chaos energy erupted from his body. Freeze who wasn't frozen in time took cover as the shockwave from Shadows power pass by her. Sonic struggle to stand as the shockwave pass by. "so your going to use that dark power you have?". Sonic smile and took out the yellow chaos emerald and pointed it at Shadow. "not this time! I'm going to defeat you as my normal and sane self!". Shadow lower his head and smile. "idiot…". Shadow took out the green chaos emerald and pointed it at Sonic. "Ready!" yelled both hedgehogs as the emeralds started to glow. In a blink of a eye, both of them disappear and around the area, craters was created as shockwave blasted around the place. Just then, Sonic and Shadow reappear and use chaos blast on each other. As the smoke clear, Sonic landed and fell to his knees as he watch Shadow walking out of the smoke and wasn't badly hurt like him. Shadow went into ball mode and charge his spin dash. Sonic did the same and unleash his attack at the same time as Shadow. Both of them clash into each other in so much forces that they made a crater. Shadow quickly went out of ball mode and kick Sonic away. Sonic rolled across the ground and came to a stop and look in front of him to see Shadow pointing his hand at him. "Pure Chaos Wave!". Sonic was hit by a wave of green energy and went flying. Shadow appear above Sonic in mid-air and elbowed him in the stomach and then knee kick him across the field. Right before Sonic crash into the ground, Shadow reappear above him and drag him into the ground. As they came to a stop, Shadow started to punch Sonic. Sonic reach for a sword and swing it at Shadow but Shadow teleported in time. Sonic got up and saw a chaos spear heading his way, so he use the sword to block it but as he block it, the sword scatter. Shadow reappear in front of Sonic and kick him in the jaw and then elbowed him in the stomach again. Sonic quickly grab Shadow arm and unleash his sonic wind. Shadow was cut up and fell on one knee. Sonic then flip Shadow backwards and as he hit the ground, Sonic use his fire somersault and hit Shadow in the chest. Shadow quickly counter by blasting Sonic away. Shadow quickly got up and dash over to Sonic who just landed and was waiting for him to get closer. As Shadow got closer, Sonic use his humming top and Shadow was hit many times till he stop Sonic attack by using chaos control to freeze Sonic in time. Shadow then use his homing attack and Sonic fell back as time restarted. Sonic quickly recover and use his tornado spin jump and Shadow was toss into the air. Sonic jump and was above Shadow and use his bounce attack and slam into Shadow over, over and over again in till Shadow use chaos control and teleported away and reappear far away from Sonic. Sonic landed and dash to Shadow but Shadow unleash pure chaos blast and Sonic block it. As the smoke was clearing, Shadow could see Sonic on the ground within the deep crater and bleeding. Suddenly Shadow saw Sonic raising his hand. Sonic open his eyes and place his hand in front of the sun and made a fist. Sonic stood up and stare at Shadow. Shadow just watch Sonic as he jump out of the crater and landed not to far from him. Both of them took out their emeralds and walk up to each other. As they stop, they pointed their emeralds at each again and as the emeralds touch one of the other, it began to glow. "Shadow!". "yeah?". "even if we didn't get along…you're my friend…". "same here Sonic…". then they vanish and again, craters was made across the field. They reappear and was cover in wounds. Suddenly Shadow levitated the emerald in front of him and green energy gather on his hands. Sonic did the same thing. "PURE CHAOS…". "CHAOS…". "LANCE!" yelled both hedgehogs as the lance hit the emeralds and became more powerful as it pass right through it. A huge explosion was created as both lances collided. As the smoke was clearing, Shadow who was on his knees watch as the green emerald was pick up by Sonic. "its over Shadow! Your finish!". Shadow slowly stood up and tried to blast Sonic but fell to his knees again. "I can't lose…I must win…for Maria!". Sonic knee down to Shadow and place his hand on Shadows shoulder. "Shadow…Maria would want you to move on with your life. Stop looking to the past and look to the future. Be happy" smile Sonic. Shadow just stare at Sonic and then close his eyes. For the first time ever, Sonic saw Shadow cry. "…thank you. Sonic the Hedgehog". "your welcome Shadow the Hedgehog. That's what friends do".

Freeze walk out of her hiding place and saw Sonic and Shadow walking over to her. "Sonic!". "Freeze!". Freeze and Sonic ran to each other and kiss but Sonic quickly broke the kiss as he felt blood from her cloak. "what happen? Why is there blood between your legs?". Freeze started to cry as she place her face on Sonic chest. "…he…". "Nazo sped up time on Freeze body as he sense that you and her did it and she had your baby but it didn't make it…" said Shadow as he walk up to Sonic. "…what!". Sonic held Freeze closer and stroke her softly. "Nazo…your going to pay!" spoke Sonic as a tear fell from his cheek. "did someone call my name?". Sonic, Freeze and Shadow quickly turn to their side and saw Nazo standing there. "so you rejoin them Shadow…fool!". faster than a blink of a eye, Nazo was in front of Shadow and blasted him. Sonic and Freeze saw Shadow crash into a boulder and was knock out. "Sonic!". Sonic quickly turn and saw Nazo holding Freeze on his shoulder. "come and get her!" said Nazo as he flew to the east. "Freeze!" scream Sonic as he ran after them. As they left, Shadow woke up and crawl his way to Blaze and the others who are still frozen in time. "…crap…I only have enough energy to free one…". Shadow pointed his hand at Jumper and snap his finger. "huh? What happen?" spoke Jumper as he was free. "go help Sonic…to the east…". "Shadow?…okay but what about the others?". "time will restart for them soon…go!". "I'm off!". Jumper teleported to the east.

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 Lost

Sonic stop as he saw Nazo and Freeze on a old bridge which is above a bottomless pit. "let her go Nazo!". "sure. I just wanted you to follow me! Go girl! Your useless to me now!" said Nazo as he push Freeze. Freeze was scare to move but Nazo push her again which made her ran to Sonic. "Sonic!". "Freeze!". both of them hug each other and smile. "Sonic I-". Freeze soon cough up blood and look at Sonic. "Freeze? What's-" said Sonic as he felt blood on her back. He quickly look down and saw a lance of energy in her stomach. The lance was pulled out and return to Nazo hand. Sonic set Freeze down and tried to stop the bleeding but he couldn't. "S-Sonic…". "its okay Freeze…your going to be fine…I promise!" cried Sonic. "…I l-love you…I will a-always be here…" said Freeze as she place her hand on Sonics heart. "…Freeze…". Sonic watch as Freeze close her eyes and became cold like never before. "no…it can't be…" whisper Sonic as he started to cry. Sonic soon heard Nazo laughing. "why…". Nazo stop laughing and stare at Sonic. "why…she didn't do anything to you…now I'll never see her laugh, smile or get mad…my eyes are burning, my mouth is dry and my fingers are shaking…". Nazo started to smile as Sonic fur started to become black. "…I will never FORGIVE YOU!" roar Sonic as his dark aura consume his body. Deep within Sonic mind, Dark Sonic could feel Sonic calling for him without any fear. This made him smile for joy. Back in the real world, Jumper finally made it to see Sonic cover in a black dark aura. Soon Sonic body not only turn black but it became pure dark black like the void of space. His quills got so long that it reach to the ground, soon fangs appear in Sonic mouth and his green eyes became pure red. Sonic roar and was on all fours and stare at Nazo. Sonic was no longer Dark Super Sonic but was now Pure Darkness Sonic. "Sonic is different now…something is wrong!" said Jumper to himself. "finally! I waited so long for this rematch! This time it will be different!" spoke Nazo as emerald energies surround him. In a flash, Nazo was in his super form. His fur was now red. Way faster than a blink of a eye, both hedgehogs clash into each other while on the bridge and then took off to the forest which was on the other side of the bridge. As they took off, the bridge was destroy. Jumper was able to move again after the shockwave vanish and suddenly saw Freeze on the ground and ran over to her. "Freeze!". Jumper soon realize that she was dead. "…Freeze…".

Sonic and Nazo landed within the forest. Sonic landed on all four again and his quills rose up and dark energy started to gather. Nazo rose his hand and emeralds energies started to gather. Soon both hedgehogs fired their attacks and a huge crater was made after the attacks collided. As the smoke clear, Nazo appear in front of Sonic and started to punch him. Sonic dodge each punch and counter with his dark chaos wind. Nazo deflect it and he use his spin dash and slam into Sonic. Sonic went flying but at the time, he counter with unleashing a dark chaos spears. Nazo deflect each spears as Sonic landed. Sonic stop and roar in anger. Nazo smile and rose his hands and release a storm of energy monsters at Sonic. As the army of monster almost reach Sonic, he counter by swinging his arm. The swing unleash a huge dark shockwave and destroy all the monsters. Nazo was hit by the shockwave but was unaffected by it. Sonic just stood there on all fours and stare at Nazo and suddenly smile. Nazo quickly realize something was coming from underground and jump into the sky to dodge whatever was coming. Quills came shooting out and tried to stab Nazo but Nazo dodge them and fired his death wave at Sonic but he was able to block it with his quills. As Nazo landed, he dash over to Sonic and elbow Sonic in the face. As Sonic fell backwards, his aura created a other him and punch Nazo in the face and sent him flying. Just as Nazo hit the ground, the other Sonic fired his dark chaos blast. Both Sonics, watch carefully for any sign of Nazo as he disappear when the smoke clear. All of a sudden, the both Sonics turn their heads to their side in time to see a soul axe heading their way. The other Sonic was cut from the main Sonic body. As that was happening, Nazo smile but that smile faded as the other Sonic refuse with the main Sonic and vanish. Sonic roar and pointed his hand at Nazo and soon his dark aura came shooting out as a huge energy claw. Nazo dodge it but to his surprise, the claw branch a other claw and swipe at him. Nazo hit the ground and recover and ran as the claw continued to follow him. Nazo tried to destroy it but it had no effect. Nazo finally stop and face down the claw as it swipe at him. Nazo block it and then grab it. Sonic watch as Nazo pulled the arm which made Sonic to fly over to him. Nazo fist started to glow bright and smash it at Sonic face. Sonic went flying and crash into the ground. As the dust of dirt clear away, Nazo saw Sonic smiling. "why is he smiling?" thought Nazo. Sonic roar again and rings made of pure dark energy and pure chaos energy came popping out of his body and surround him. "this may be bad!". Sonic quill rose up and was in Sonics face and soon the rings gather in front of his face. Soon the rings was now a huge, flashing black and green ring. Sonic slowly open his mouth and ate it which made the ring sound effect. All of a sudden, Sonic body became very fat that his weight created a small crater. "fool! How is he going to attack me now? He can't even move…huh!" spoke Nazo as he saw Sonic opening his mouth. Within Sonics mouth, a black and green beam was forming. "I see now!". Nazo quickly slam his hands into the ground and four huge energy walls appear in front of him. Sonic thrust his quills into the ground to take the powerful recoil as he unleash Final Darkness End. The very huge beam went soaring into the walls and a very, very huge explosion was made. Sonic wasn't unaffected by the huge shockwave thanks to his quills and as the explosion faded, Sonic gave a weak smile as he saw Nazo twisted on the ground and his top half was buried in the ground. Sonic slowly step forward and suddenly, a soul lance hit him in the stomach as it came out from underground and he went flying back to the bridge.

Moments ago after Sonic and Nazo took off, Blaze and the others arrive and found Jumper. "where's Sonic and Freeze?" ask Blaze as she ran up to Jumper. Jumper stood up and step away to reveal Freeze dead body. Everyone gasp as they saw her lifeless and cover in blood. Blaze step forward to Freeze and knee down to her and brush some hair away from her face. "Freeze…" cried Blaze as she look away. Just then, a shockwave was felt in the distance. "where's Sonic?" cried Blaze as she stood up. "Sonic is fighting Nazo as we speak". "then lets go and help him!". Jumper walk up to Blaze and places his hands on her shoulder and spoke. "Blaze…we shouldn't get involve". "what! Why?". "Sonic…isn't his self right now". Shadow and Flare realize what Jumper meant while the others was confuse. "what do you mean?" ask Blaze as she push Jumper. "yeah! Why can't we help him?" said Knuckles as he walk up to Jumper. "we just can't!". "that's not the answer I was looking for! Answer me or else!" order Knuckles as he grab Jumper. Sliver quickly grab Knuckles arm and quickly ran between him and Jumper. "STOP! We shouldn't be fighting!". "Sliver right! Jumper! We need to tell her why!" said Flare. Jumper stare at Flare and slowly turn to Blaze. "…Sonic is…". just then a very, very huge explosion was seen and everyone fell to their knees or butts. "what was that just now!" spoke Sliver as he hover back up. "was that attack from…" said Blaze to Jumper. Jumper said nothing which made Blaze turn to the area where the bast came from. All of a sudden, something was coming from the area and crash into edge of the cliff. Everyone could see a lance and it had someone.

Nazo surface from the ground and heal his body and took off with his lance and saw Sonics friend and smile. As the smoke slowly clear, Blaze gasp in horror as she saw Sonic. "S-Sonic…?". Sonic roar as the lance slowly pierce his stomach. "see your leader! He's nothing but a monster!" laugh Nazo. Blaze step back in fear and shed a tear. Suddenly Sonic turn and saw Blaze and saw her fear. To Blaze surprise, as Sonic turn away from her, he shed blood like tears. "Will you still love me even if I change into a monster?". "I will always love you Sonic. No matter what monster you become. I promise!" echo the words through Blaze mind. "SONIC!" scream Blaze as she ran toward Sonic as she cried.

End of chapter 14


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 15 Blaze's Tears

"BLAZE! STOP!" yelled everyone as Blaze ran to Sonic. "Sonic! I still love you! I don't care if you became a monster! I will always love you! No matter what!". Sonic kept roaring in pain as the lance slowly got further into his stomach. "Sonic! I'm sorry! Say something! Anything! Please!". Sonic turn to Blaze who was almost arrive to him and roar as one of his quills smack her on the side of her right body. Blaze fell to the ground and grab her arm. It was cut open and bleeding. Nazo saw this and smile. "Blaze!" yelled everyone as they ran to her side but Jumper stop them. "Jumper!" said everyone. "Blaze…she the only one who can stop Dark Sonic! Remember that time when she called out his name! he return to normal". Flare and Shadow realize that and understood while Sliver and Knuckles look at each other and step back. "damn! My lance isn't even piercing him!". Sonic roar and was able to push the lance away and fired his own lance and cut Nazo in half. Everyone saw Nazo laughing. "this is just a clone! I just slowed you down long enough…" said the clone Nazo as he disappear. Soon everyone saw a beam of colorful light shooting from the east and within the sky, a spiral wormhole very slowly open up. Blaze stood up and slowly limp her way to Sonic who was just roaring over and over again. "…Sonic…I need to tell you something…". Blaze touch her stomach and smile. "…Sonic…I'm pregnant…". Sonic stop roaring and face Blaze as she finally reach him. Blaze tried to stroke Sonic cheek but the dark aura burn her but that didn't stop her from hugging him. "…I won't back down…I'll take any pain…just to be with you…" said Blaze as her body was getting burn. "…Sonic…come back to me…" whisper Blaze as a tear fell from her eye and landed on Sonics shoulder. "…B-Blaze…". Soon the dark aura vanish from Sonics body and he became normal again. "…Blaze…what happen? Did I went somewhere?". "…it doesn't matter…your back…" cried Blaze as she held Sonic closer. In the sky, unaware to Sonic or the others. A female figure cover in bright light was holding something. "Sonic…". the figure touch the object which was cover up in Freeze cape. A cry of a baby was heard and the figure disappear with it. Just then, a dark blue wormhole open up above the gang and the energy monster came shooting out with its head blown off. The dead monster fell down the bottomless pit and disappear into the darkness. Everyone look up and cheer as they saw the Hyperion coming out of the wormhole. "they made it!" cheer Sliver. The Hyperion landed back in the land of the fallen and Sonic pick up Freeze body and walk off with the others to the Hyperion.

Everyone gather at a lake that Sonic had just found and watch as he slowly place Freeze in the water. "goodbye…" whisper Sonic as he let go of Freeze and watch her sink to the deep bottom of the lake. Sonic turn around and walk out of the lake and fell to his knees and cried as everyone went to his side.

Outside of the Hyperion, Tails was showing them the map. "the temple is surrounded by a strong barrier. Wave, Mother, Flare and I have pin pointed the source. Three of Nazo's followers are creating the barrier. We need to take them out!" said Tails as he zoom the hologram map to three places near the temple. "okay! Blaze, Shadow-". "Sorry Sonic but you and the others who can use the emeralds must save your strengths for the fight with Nazo" said Zell as he face Sonic. "fine but who's going to face the three followers?". "Espio and I will take the one in the south" said Vector. "Mia, Maiev and I will take the one in the north" said Zell. "Shade, Storm, Jet and I will the last one" said Rouge. "fine. be careful guys". "we will!". Zell and the others left to the forest while Sonic turn to Tails. "if we can't beat Nazo, Tails! I want you to destroy the temple with the ship main cannon". "roger!". "lets move out guys!". Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, Sliver, Flare, Knuckles and Jumper rose their hands into the air and the chaos, sol and final emeralds appear and spun over them and in a bright flash, they was in their super forms. Sonic, Sliver and Shadow was in super form, Blaze was in her burning form, Flare and Jumper was in their final forms. Knuckles was in his super form but realize everyone was staring at him. "what?". suddenly, Marine and Charmy started to laugh. "your pink! Mate!" laugh Marine. "so what! I can't help it!" yelled Knuckles in anger. "whatever! Lets go!". the gang took off to the temple and waited for the barrier to be down.

Zell and the girls reach the area where the part of the barrier energy was coming from and found Angel waiting for them. "so you come!". Angel summon her paper wings and hover into the air. Zell and the girls did their battle pose and waited for Angel to make the first move.

Meanwhile Rouge and the others found Chain and watch him cover himself with his chains. "I won't let you pass!". "fine with us!" said Shade as her and the others ran toward him.

At that moment, Vector and Espio reach the area and found Pain who was sitting on a rock. "so we meet again ninja". "you will fall this time!" spoke Espio as he took out his huge throwing star. Pain stood up and remove her hood to reveal she was Daisy. "I hope your ready…TO DIE!" yelled Pain as she open her eyes to reveal her red eyes which had symbols in them.

End of chapter 15


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 Angels and Chains

Angel flew into air and open her wings to unleash a storm of paper arrows. "Zell! Cover us till we use our blood moon technique!" yelled Maiev. "copy!". Zell counter the arrows with his own storm of throwing stars. Maiev toss the moon orb above her and both sister became their wild selves. Zell was running out of stars till Mia jump in front and blasted all the arrows with her powerful howl. Angel quickly turn and spotted Maiev behind her and tried to slash her but Angel block it with her paper wings. As this happen, Mia jump on Angel and bit her in the chest. Angel scream in pain and began to spin. Mia was forces to let go and slam into her sister. Zell ran pass them and threw his paper bombs but he was surprise to see them hovering in mid-air. "fool! I can control paper remember!". "crap…" said Zell as the paper bombs flew over to him and blew up. Zell came jumping out of the smoke and fell to his knees. Mia dash right pass him and tackle into Angel. Angel wings grab her and started to squeeze her. Just then Maiev appear above Angel and drop kick her in the head which made her let go of Mia. As Mia was free, she started to claw away on Angel chest. She quickly counter by head butting Mia in the face. Zell caught her before she hit the ground. Maiev was about to attack her but Angel blown her away. Angel then use her paper spears and threw it. Mia stood up and howl again to block all the paper spears. Angel landed and took out a emerald. "no more holding back! Lets end this!". in a flash, Angel body became paper and in the middle was her emerald. Maiev and Zell ran to her and attack but Angel summon a tornado of paper and both of them was toss into air. Helpless in the air, Angel stab them with two spears but Zell and Maiev body became trees stumps. "what!". Zell jump out from underground and hit her emerald with his throwing stars. As she fell back, Mia and Maiev was behind her and use their howl blast on her. Angel body was scatter and only the emerald mean. "did we get her?" said Mia as she walk up to the emerald. "Mia! No!" yelled Zell as he push her away. Just then papers surround Zell and his body was cover. "Zell!" yelled both sisters. Zell fell to his knees and soon he couldn't breath. Soon Angel face appear on the papers. "to kill me, you must kill your friend! Can you…". to Mia and Maiev horror, Zell took out his knife and stab his stomach where Angel face was and soon the emerald appear above Zell. "now!". Mia and Maiev jump to the emerald and slash it. Angel papers fell to the ground and blew away in the wind. Soon as the emerald disappear, the barrier became lighter. Mia and her sister ran to Zell side and found he was bleeding very fast. "sis!". "I'm on it!". Maiev place her hand on Zell knife wound and it started to heal slowly. "M-Mia…if I don't…". "shut up! Your going to be-". "I love you…" said Zell as he blush. "…you do…" blush Mia. "yeah…". Mia kiss Zell on the lips. They soon broke the kiss as Maiev cough. "…your fine". Zell and Mia look down and saw that the knife wound was heal. "…okay" said the both of them as they return kissing which made Maiev sigh.

Rouge use her hip drop on Chain but it had little effect on him as his chains armor protected him. Shade tried to use her leech blade but Chain grab the blades and scatter them. As she fell back, Jet and Storm who are on board pass her and tackle Chain. As they hit him, they grab the chains and drag him across the forest. Chain slam his chains into ground and he stop moving which cause Jet and Storm to be pulled from their boards. Chain then grab both of them and toss them into a tree. After that Rouge use her charm ray on Chain which cause him to be confuse. this allow Shade and Rouge to attack him without being counter. After being best up, Chain recover from his confusing and step back. "…looks like I got to use this!" spoke Chain as he took out a emerald. In a flash, million of chains came shooting out of the ground and surround Chain. The gang did their best to dodge each chain but was getting badly whip. Suddenly Storm had a idea which made everyone say "WHAT!". Chain watch as they ran in a row. The chain started to attack them again but this time it was different. Storm was in the front and took the damage for everyone. When they got in range, Storm jump out of the way when Rouge kick Jet and Shade over to Chain. Shade block the attacks for Jet when took out his fan/sword and slice right through Chain. "…your strong…hope that your friends are the same…when they face Nazo…" said Chain as disappear. The gang watch as the barrier became even more light.

End of chapter 16


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 Pain

Espio and Vector started to fight Pain but somehow, Pain knew their moves and counter each time. "man! Like she saw into the future or something". "Vector stay on your guard!". "whatever Espio". Vector charge at Pain and use his fire breath but Pain was one step ahead and grab Vector moth right before he could unleash his attack. Pain watch as Vector burn his mouth. "Vector!". Espio ran to Vectors aid but Pain pick up Vector and unleash his fire breath on Espio. Half of his body was burn as he dodge the fire breath. Espio landed and toss his huge throwing star at Pain but Pain caught it and smile. "good try!". "I was hoping you caught it!". "I know!" said Pain as she slam the star into the ground. In a puff of smoke, Espio appear. Pain then toss Vector and kick Espio away and waited for them to attack again. "how can we fight back…" spoke Vector as he stood up with Espio. "We must hit her chest!". Espio dash off and when he was near Pain, he use his shadow clone and attack Pain. Vector watch as Pain beat the living crap out of Espio clones and the only real Espio was left. Espio attack and quickly saw Pain eyes glowing. "can it be?" whisper Espio. Pain elbow Espio in the face and then toss into a tree but Vector saved him by blowing a bubble. "thanks Vector! I think found a way to hit her!". "sock it to me!". Pain watch as Espio and whisper something to Vector which made him smile. "okay! Leave it to me!". Espio again dash over to Pain and threw his stars. Pain smile and dodge each star and quickly turn around. "a sneak-". all of a sudden, Vector blinded Pain with his stage light. Espio took out a paper bomb and toss it at Pain chest. "this can't be! Forgive my master!" cried Pain as the bombs went off. As the smoke clear, the barrier disappear.

"now guys!" yelled Sonic as he and the others flew to the temple. Just then, the temple blew up and Nazo flew into the sky and laugh as the spiral wormhole fully open up and a blue world could be seen. "At long last!". "sorry Nazo but your mad quest to become god ends here!" yelled Sonic as him and the others hover in front of Nazo. Nazo smile and summon tons of emeralds. "it won't end for me here…but it does end for you!". in a flash, Nazo was light black with featherless wings. "NOW DIE!".

End of chapter 17


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 Demi-God

Sonic use his super dash and tackle Nazo but Nazo knee kick Sonic in the jaw and then blasted him away. Jumper and Flare soar pass Sonic and use final flash on Nazo. Nazo put up a barrier and block the wave of golden light. Soon the barrier shot small energy beams at them. As they block it, Nazo appear behind them and smack their heads together. As they fell, Shadow and Knuckles unleash chaos spears at Nazo. Nazo smile and deflect each spear and counter by using Soul Blast. Shadow crash into Knuckles and both of them went flying. Blaze and Sliver appear attack Nazo. Blaze blasted him with her fireball while Sliver pick up stones from the destroy temple and toss them. Nazo rose his hands and stop each attack and sent them back but twice the power. Sliver tried to stop the stones but couldn't and was hit. Blaze block the return fireball with a other. As the smoke was clearing Nazo appear in front her and punch her. Blaze went flying but Sonic caught her. Soon everyone else flew next to Sonic and Blaze. "he's more powerful than lat time!" said Sliver as he dust his self off. "he's using the emeralds power!" spoke Jumper as he scan Nazo. Shadow turn to Jumper and spoke in shock. "that's impossible! With all those emeralds! His body should be destroy with all that energy!". "remember that Nazo isn't a normal hedgehog like us, Shadow!". suddenly, Nazo ent into ball mode and charge spin for awhile till black orbs surround him. "Sonic! He's using the light dash!" cried Blaze. "I see it!". Sonic and Shadow did their light charge. "READY!…GO!" yelled all three hedgehogs as they vanish. In a blink of a eye, Sonic and Shadow reappear not to far from the others and crash into the forest. Soon the others was beating up and fell to the forest too. "w-what happen?" ask Knuckles as he and the others stood up. "you won't believe it! He's faster than the speed of light!" explain Sonic. Everyone flew up and was facing Nazo again. "I hate to say this but our super forms may not be a enough to stop Nazo" said Jumper. "you may be right Jumper but we need to try! Lets move out!". everyone vanish and Nazo smile as he elbow Shadow from behind and then drop kick Knuckles who reappear next to Shadow. Sliver and Flare was punch in the gut as they reappear in front of Nazo. Nazo then side kick Jumper and Blaze and finally head butt Sonic as they all reappear. Nazo did a shockwave and blasted everyone away. They all recover in time to see Nazo use his gravity core. Everyone was stun by the attack but Sonic and Shadow use chaos control and all of them escape the attack. Nazo watch as they reappear and laugh at them. "is that all? I thought you guys will put a better fight?". soon Sonic and the others was losing their super forms. "…Sonic…w-we're using too much ring energy! We w-won't last for much longer!" cough Blaze. "I know…". "well its been fun but I got to fulfill my dream!" said Nazo as he rose his hands. "Black hole!". soon a black hole appear in front of them and everyone's rings was forces out and was drain into the hole. Nazo watch as Sonic and the others fell but two planes saved them. Sonic, Blaze and Shadow landed on the Tornado wing while the others landed on the cyclone wings. "are you guys okay?". Sonic turn and saw Tails driving the plane. "thanks bud!". just then, Sonic heard the other scream. Sonic turn and saw the cyclone doing 360s. "let me guess…Marine?". Tails didn't say anything and Sonic sigh. Nazo summon his soul lance and targeted noth planes but a huge red beam hit him. As he turn around, he saw the Hyperion firing on him. "I don't have time for this! Later!". Sonic and the others watch as Nazo enter the wormhole. "Tails!". "hold on guys!". both planes enter in their speed form and took off into the wormhole and the Hyperion follow right behind.

"there he is! Fire Tails!". "roger!". Tails and Marine fired upon Nazo but did no damage but soon a huge red beam hit Nazo again and this made Nazo piss off. As the Hyperion fired its main gun again and Nazo block the beam and fired his soul lance into the core of the gun and it pass right through the ship. "NO!" scream everyone as they watch the Hyperion breaking up. Soon the ship blew up. Sonic and the other look away in sadness. "huh? Guys look!" yelled Blaze. Everyone look back and saw a bright light. "they're still alive!" cheer Sonic. The others was in a barrier created by Lights, Aqua and Felix emerald. "damn…" whisper Nazo. Nazo look up and saw the exit of the tunnel and smile. Nazo, Sonic and others exited the tunnel and found themselves in a weird world. "…does anyone else see that score bar up there?" ask Jumper. "…yeah and you see that timer" ask Shadow. "where the hell are we?" yelled Sonic as the theme of green hill zone played.

End of chapter 18


	19. Chapter 20

A/N: very short filler sorry :(

Chapter 19 16-Bit of madness

Sonic and the others lost Nazo as they enter this weird world. So they landed in what looks like green hill from their world. "man this is weird!" said Amy as she kick a blocky rock. "yeah…anyway. We need to find Nazo! Lets split up!". Sonic turn to Tails and Knuckles who was in front of him. "okay! Tails and Knuckles here will come-". "Sonic…". Sonic turn to Tails and Knuckles who was standing next to him and realize something. "TWO!". everyone was surprise by this as Sonic check them out. "they must be this world copy". "they look nothing like us Sonic" spoke Knuckles as he check his copy out. "I agree with Knuckles on this one". "I don't know Tails…your copy looks cute" smile Marine. "w-what!" blush Tails. Just then prime Sonic appear as he ran to the prime tails and knuckles. "wow…this Sonic sure is fat…" laugh Blaze. "…I better cut back on the chilidogs…". suddenly, prime Amy appear and hug Sonic. "great…there's a prime Amy…" spoke Sonic in sadness. just then, prime angel island fell from the sky and blew up. Everyone gasp while the prime others jump up and down. Just then, a huge rock fell on prime tails and the death tone played. "OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED PRIME TAILS! THOS BASTARDS" scream everyone. Then to everyone shock, prime tails came back. "okay…" said Sonic. Suddenly a rift appear in the sky where the angel island blew up and everyone vanish. Only the prime characters remain. Prime Tails turn to prime Sonic and jump up and down. He said: "was that our copy?". "beats me but that copy of blaze is hot". just then prime Blaze appear behind prime sonic and blasted him with a blocky fireball. "ouch…" said prime sonic as his rings drop from his body.

End of chapter 19


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 Dimensional End

Everyone reappear and found themselves in a white endless void. Soon they could hear laugher above them. Everyone look up and saw Nazo in front of a huge colorful emerald and within it was a galaxy. "at long last! My dreams of becoming a god is almost in reach!" laugh Nazo. "guys lets-". all of a sudden, Sonic and Blaze vanish. "what happen to them?" cried Amy. "I don't want to sound heartless but who cares. We need to stop Nazo!". "Shadow right! Flare, Sliver and Knuckles! Lets go!". Flare and Jumper form into their final form but Shadow, Knuckles and Sliver couldn't go super. "who had the emeralds?" ask Sliver. "…Sonic had them…" said Shadow disappointed. "then its up to Jumper and Flare".

Nazo turn around and saw Jumper and Flare hovering there. "only you two? This will only take a few seconds". Nazo disappear and reappear behind them and blasted them. Jumper recover and fired his final blast but Nazo simple deflect it. Flare return and gather red energy in her hands. "take this!". Flare threw the energy balls at Nazo but they all miss. "your aim sucks" laugh Nazo. "think again!" smile Flare. Nazo soon realize he was surrounded by energy balls. "Scatter Shot!" yelled Flare as she clap her hands together. The energy balls slam into Nazo and blew up. "nice Flare!". "thanks-". all of a sudden, Flare was stab in the shoulder by Nazo soul lance and was slam into Jumper. As they both fell, Nazo reappear in front of them and elbowed them and then blasted them. Jumper and Flare crash into the ground and look up to see Nazo gathering a lot of energy. "take this! Death Ball!". Nazo unleash the huge ball and Jumper grab it and tried to push it back but couldn't. soon Nazo let out a roar and place his hands together and a dark blue energy beam came shooting out. The beam collided with the death ball and created a huge explosion. Nazo smile and teleported to the ground and waited. Soon Jumper who was carrying Flare appear in front of Nazo and was shock to see him. "hello!". Nazo punch Jumper but Flare took the hit and was knock out. Jumper quickly use final blast on Nazo but Jumper was shock to see him unhurt. Nazo laugh and grab Jumper face and started to crush his helmet. As his helmet crack, Jumper place his hand on Nazo chest and fired his final blast again, hoping to get free but it didn't work as Nazo kept crushing Jumper helmet. Just then a chaos spear hit Nazo in the back. Jumper was let go and Nazo turn and saw Shaow without his rings. "no super form for you?". Shadow use his pure chaos boost and tackle into Nazo. Nazo block it and flip him over and did a backbreaker. Shadow scream in pain and was drop to the ground. "this is bad! They're losing!" cried Cream. Rouge dash off and did her hip drop on Nazo but Nazo grab her feet and spun her around and toss into Shadow. "this is sad! None of you can beat me!". Nazo hover into the air and flew to the dimensional emerald and was about to touch it in till two bright lights appear. Everyone was in shock to see who it was.

End of chapter 20


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 Solar Emeralds

"your highness!". Blaze quickly realize she was in the chamber of the Elders. "your highness?". Blaze turn around and saw Raynor in front of the master sol emerald. "Raynor?". "your highness…your older?". "it's a long story…anyway, why am I here?". "its has to be this!" said Raynor as he took out a small gem. "what is that?". "it's the heart of the sol goddess. I found it in a old temple". just then, the gem floated into the air and became one with the master emerald. Soon Blaze and the master emerald vanish. "huh?" said Raynor confuse.

Blaze and the master emerald reappear and was now in the temple of the gift. Blaze look up and saw the master emerald in the middle of the shrine. "…you come at last…". "huh? Who said that?". all of a sudden, Wildfire appear above of the master emerald and smile. "…m-mother!" cried Blaze. "hello…my sweet daughter". just then, the sol emeralds appeared out of Blaze's body and hover into a circle above her and in a bright light. The emeralds shot into the master emerald and with each beam, the sol emeralds landed around the master emerald but larger and colorless. "are those the sol emeralds?" ask Blaze as she step forward. "…yes we are…". all of a sudden, seven color knights appear above the sol emeralds. "…we have use…". "…Wildfire power…". "…to become more…". "…powerful…". "…we become…". "…the…". "Solar emeralds" said all seven knights. "Solar?". "Blaze…my daughter. You must prove your strength to me. If you do, then I'll fully summon the Solar emeralds power". "…show us your power…" spoke all seven knights. "with the Solar emeralds, you can have a chance to beat Nazo…". "okay! I'm ready!". Wildfire rose her hand and a red light cover the whole chamber which blinded Blaze.

"you grown…". "huh?" spoke Blaze as she open her eyes. Blaze was on a large platform and surrounding the platform was fire. "I'm happy to see you again Blaze…". Blaze turn around and soon her feet felt weak. "…it can't be…" spoke Blaze as her eyes was filled with tears. In front of Blaze, stood Sara. Blaze former teacher and guardian, who died when Blaze was ten years old, was standing there and smiling. "Sara…SARA!" cried Blaze as she hugged her. "calm down. Its nice to see you too". Blaze let Sara go and smile. "I been watching you after the event with Solaris. Raynor ask me to watch over you, so I been doing that. You and your friends have been fighting this person called Nazo and been losing…". "yes but I can beat him if I can prove my mother". "I see…but remember that your not alone. You have friends. You don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders…". suddenly Sara saw Blaze smiling. "…he told me that once…". "…I'm so happy that you found someone who cares for you so much and…". Sara walk up to Blaze and knee down to her stomach and place her hand on it. "…your going to have a family…" whisper Sara as she shed a tear. "…yes but he doesn't remember anything after he went dark super Sonic, even the part I told him about the baby…I'm kind of happy…". "I understand…but he needs to know…". Blaze look away and didn't answer her. Sara stood up and walk back where she was standing was facing Blaze backwards. "…I want to keep talking to you but…". soon blue flames surround Sara's hands. "…but you must prove your strength!" spoke Sara as she turn to Blaze. "Sara?…no…I can't fight you! I just can't!" cried Blaze. Blaze suddenly saw Sara crying. "…I feel the same too Blaze but you must…and YOU WILL!" yelled Sara as she fired a blue fireball at Blaze. Blaze rose her hands and block it but was being push back by it. Sara watch as Blaze toss the fireball into the fiery sky. "…you became stronger…". "well yeah. I fought a lot of people this year" grin Blaze. "well I'm way stronger than them!". Sara use her fire boost and charge at Blaze. Blaze use her burst step to dodge it but Sara use her burst step as well while still in her boost mode and tackle into Blaze. Blaze slam into the ground but quickly recover and use spinning claw attack. Sara quickly grab Blaze hand and knee kick her in the gut two times and flip her over and did a elbow drop but Blaze block it and kick her in the side of her face. Sara jump back and watch as Blaze rose her hand and smile. "I never had a chance to use this attack…till now!". the air around Blaze hand started to gather in her fist. "Sonic Wind!". Blaze unleash Sonic's move and Sara quickly block it by placing her arms in front of herself but still took damage as it cut up her body. As the blue wind disappear, Sara lower her arms and smile. "I see you learn some new moves over the years…so have I!". Sara open her hands and blue intense fire appear and grew large each passing second. "Dragon Fireball!" yelled Sara as she place her hands together and release a fireball shape like a dragon. Blaze use her axel jump to dodge it but was caught off guard as the dragon smack her out of the sky with its tail. "its alive!" said Blaze as she landed. The dragon made a u-turn and charge at Blaze again. Blaze use her burst step to fully dodge the dragon this time. "…its made of fire, so I can't fight back…but maybe…" thought Blaze as the dragon did a other u-turn. Sara watch as Blaze just stood there and raise her hands at the dragon. "…can she do it?" whisper Sara. Just then the dragon froze in mid-air and roar as the flames slowly disappear. "…almost…" spoke Blaze as she struggle to close her hands. Soon as Blaze close her hands, the dragon vanish. "…I d-did it!". "your power over fire has improve. I'm proud of you but…" said Sara as she appear in front of Blaze and place both hands on her chest. In a flash, Blaze was knock back. "…huh!". Blaze saw a fire version of herself, standing in front of Sara. "…lets see how powerful you are without it!" thought Sara. the copy Blaze turn to the real Blaze and fire boost into her. Blaze fell to the ground and felt a pain that she only felt once. "…I been burn?". Blaze quickly stood up as she saw her copy self unleashing a fireball. "no problem!" said Blaze as she tried to control the fireball. Sara watch as Blaze was hit and fell on the ground. "…w-what happen?…wait!". Blaze tried to summon her flames but nothing happen. "…she took my power over fire!" yelled Blaze as she dodge her copy spark dash. "Blaze…what will you do now? Your power is gone and your defenseless…how will you fight back?" whisper Sara as she continued to watch. Blaze could only dodge and run from her copy. "how can I fight back?…I'm nothing without my power…". suddenly the copy stop as it saw Blaze stop running. "…I can't believe it! I always wanted my power to be gone so could live a normal life but for the first time in my life…I want it back…". Blaze turn to the copy and dash to it. The copy started to fire small fireballs at Blaze but Blaze kept going and ignoring the pain. Blaze reach the copy and jump into the copy. Blaze drain the copy back into her body and her flames return but the flames was burning her body. "…I w-won't give u-up!" yelled Blaze as she drop to her knees. Soon the flames stop burning her and Blaze collapse in pain. Sara walk up to her and knee down. Sara could see Blaze was badly burn. "Blaze…you pass…". Blaze felt her body and face and shed a tear. "its okay Blaze. Look". Blaze felt her body and face again and realize it wasn't burn anymore. "but how?". suddenly Sara and the world was fading away. "SARA!". "…goodbye Blaze. I'm proud of you…". "don't go! Please!". "don't worry. We'll see each other again one day…in till then, I'll be watching over…farewe-". Sara and the world disappear and Blaze found herself back in the chamber of the sol emeralds. "you done well my daughter. You prove your strength in the ability to control fire". As Blaze stood up, Wildfire rose her hands into the air and a fireball appear and vanish into the air. Soon seven beams of light hit each emerald and the color return. "its time" said Blaze as she rose her hands into the air. The seven knights drew their swords and pointed it at Blaze. "NOW! USE OUR POWER!" spoke all seven knights as they disappear. The Solar emeralds started to glow and suddenly, all seven emeralds release a sun like rays at Blaze. "…its so warm…" whisper Blaze as the rays consume her body. A bright flash was made and Wildfire smile. "…I feel unstoppable now! This power is awesome!" said Blaze as she was cover in a bright light. "go my daughter and banish the darkness away with your light!". "…thank you…mother". Blaze floated to her mother and hug her. "…come back safe, you hear me…I want to talk with you about coming up with names for the baby". Blaze let go of her mother and was surprise. "I been watching you too. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma! Light is going to faint when he hears he's going to be a grandpa!" laugh Wildfire. "…oh mom". Blaze hover away from Wildfire and vanish. "…please come back okay…". soon the master sol emerald and the solar emeralds vanish. As they vanish, the wall above the shrine scatter to reveal a stone painting. The painting had a mix color of a red, orange and yellow female cat with a circle rainbow and seven emeralds behind her. She was also holding someone's hand but the other half of the painting is unfinished.

End of chapter 21


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 Super Emeralds

"where am I?" said Sonic as he look around the huge cave. Soon Sonic remember this place. "this is the old shrine for the master emerald but how did I get here?". "we summon you here…". just then a bright green beam of light hit the middle highest platform and the master emerald appeared. Soon Suzuka appear above of the master emerald and folded her arms. "your Suzuka!". "nice to finally meet you in person Sonic". suddenly, the chaos emeralds appear out of Sonic's body and flew into the air and seven beams of light hit each platform and seven huge colorless emeralds appear. "the super emeralds?" said Sonic as he step forward. At that moment, seven color knights appear above the super emeralds. "Sonic the hedgehog. Prove your strength to me and I'll fully summon the super emeralds power". "I understand. This might be our last hope! I'm ready!". Suzuka rose her sword and the whole chamber became a world of skyscrapers. "this place!" said Sonic as he stood on the side of a skyscraper. "hello me…". Sonic turn and saw his dark self standing on the tip of a flagpole. "you…". "lets become one again like the last time! Then we can beat Nazo for good!". "at the cost of my sanely!". "but you call me without fear. We almost had Nazo! If it wasn't for Blaze…". suddenly Dark Sonic smiled evilly. "…if Blaze is no more than we can become one forever!". "I won't let you touch her!" yelled Sonic as he ran toward him. "…you want to fight? So be it!" said Dark Sonic as he jump from the pole and dash over to Sonic. Both hedgehogs ran right pass each other. "Take this chaos blast!" yelled Sonic as he stop and turn to Dark Sonic. "Dark Chaos Blast!". both blast hit each other and made a crater which made Sonic drop to his knees in pain as he grab his head. "…w-what's going on!". seeing Sonic confuse and hurt made Dark Sonic laugh. "I can't believe you still didn't figure it out yet about this place. This is your subconscious. Watch!". Dark Sonic blasted the skyscraper near them and made a huge hole. Sonic scream in pain again as blood ooze out of his ears. "see! If I damage a building then you'll be in pain". "…but why!" said Sonic as he stood up. "look inside the building". Sonic put his face on the window and saw a hallway filled with doors. "inside those rooms are your memories and anything that makes you…well you. Now if I destroy a skyscraper…". Sonic quickly went into ball mode and use his spin dash and tackle into Dark Sonic before he could destroy a skyscraper. Dark Sonic grab Sonic and forces him out of ball mode and slam him into building and then drag him across. Sonic use sonic wind and blown Dark Sonic away. "…I need to stop him before he destroy my mind…". Sonic stood up and was shock to see Dark Sonic in front of him and unharmed from the sonic wind. Dark Sonic knee kick Sonic in the gut and jaw and then blasted him with a shockwave. Sonic went flying and was then punch right through the skyscraper as Dark Sonic teleported in front of him. Sonic came out of the other side and fell with the debris. Sonic stop falling as Dark Sonic grab his leg. Sonic felt like someone smack his brain with a baseball bat over and over again. Sonic tried to use chaos blast but was too weak use it. "your nothing!" laugh Dark Sonic as he release Sonic. Sonic open his eyes and saw the streets filled with water. Sonic crash into the water and felt heavy. "…can't move…I can't lose…". Sonic stank to the bottom and heard a voice calling him. Soon a white emerald appear. "never give up! Everyone is counting on you" said the unseen voice. The emerald flash and Sonic went flying out of the water and landed on the side of the skyscraper. "what just happen?". suddenly, Sonic was cover with black stuff and it started to cover his body. Sonic soon heard Dark Sonic voice. "we will finally become one!" laugh Dark Sonic as he appear on the right side of Sonic face. "No! get off!". "give in! you can't win!". soon Dark Sonic took over Sonic body and laugh. "at last! I'm free! Everyone and everything will fall! then…huh! No! this can't be!" yelled Dark Sonic as Sonic was slowly reappearing. "…no! you can't…sorry but this is my body! Get out!". Sonic return to normal and fell to his knees. "…you might of have won this time but I'll always be here…" spoke Dark Sonic in Sonic mind. Soon the skyscraper world vanish and Sonic found himself back in the old chamber. "you prove yourself Sonic. Well done". Suzuka rose her sword and a beam of light shot out and hit each emerald and their color return. Sonic close his eyes and rose his hands in the air and the seven knights drew their swords and pointed it at Sonic. As they disappear, the super emeralds release a beam and hit Sonic. In a flash, Sonic was cover in a bright blinding light and vanish. As Suzuka and the emeralds vanish, the wall above the old shrine scatter to reveal a stone painting. The painting had a mix color of a yellow, teal, pink, light blue and white male hedgehog with a circle rainbow and seven emeralds behind him. He was also holding someone's hand but the other half of the painting is unfinished.

End of chapter 22


	23. Chapter 25

Chapter 23 The Last Hope

As the blinding light vanish, everyone could see Sonic and Blaze holding hands and hovering. Blaze fur was flashing red, orange and yellow and Sonic's fur was flashing yellow, pink, light blue, teal and white and both their eyes was red. Blaze and Sonic was now Solar Blaze and Hyper Sonic. "I see you two became more powerful but it won't help!" laugh Nazo. Blaze and Sonic look at each other and smile. In a blink of a eye, both of them vanish and reappear in front of Nazo and knee kick in the gut and blasted him away. Blaze gather a huge fireball while Sonic teleported. Nazo recover and was about to attack in till Sonic reappear and as a burr, punch and kick Nazo in the face and gut and then teleported behind Nazo and did a knee kick three times on Nazo head and did a back flip kick and sent Nazo over to Blaze. "take this! Dragon fireball!". Blaze release Sara move and Nazo was consume by the dragon. Sonic rose his hand and pure chaos energy was gathering. "Hyper Chaos blast!" yelled Sonic as the dragon who was carrying Nazo was in front of him. A huge blast destroy the dragon and Nazo was badly hurt as the smoke clear. Before Nazo could do anything, Blaze teleported in front of him and use her Solar burst and Nazo was badly burn and crash into the ground. Sonic boost into Nazo and a crater was made and then a other one was made as Sonic use sonic twister. Sonic then pick up Nazo and toss him into the sky and Blaze tackle him with her spark dash. Nazo went flying but he recover and tried to heal his wounds but failed as Blaze and Sonic use their light dash and beat the living crap out of him and both of them tackle into him at the same time. Sonic use chaos control and froze Nazo in time. Blaze use her spinning claw while Sonic use his humming top over and over again and Sonic unfreeze him and Nazo fell to the ground. As he stood up, Sonic and Blaze landed in front of Nazo. "its over Nazo!". "yeah! Say your farewells!" said Sonic as he rise his hand and pointed at Nazo face. "…I need to make this count!" thought Nazo as he use chaos control and stop time but his right arm was blown off as Sonic's Hyper Chaos Blast almost reach him. He slowly flew into the sky and place his hand on the dimensional emerald and laugh. Time restarted and Sonic and the others realize time had stop and turn to the sky to see Nazo draining the dimensional emerald power. Sonic and Blaze flew to Nazo to stop him but it was too late. Nazo transform. Nazo fur became pure black, his eyes became red, his wings became one wing and black and his missing arm became a long arm blade. "YES! I AM GOD!" scream Nazo as the emerald crack and became colorless. "THESE USELESS EMERALDS ARE NEEDED NO MORE!". Nazo summon all the emeralds he and his followers collected and toss them to the ground. "we will still beat you Nazo" yelled Sonic as he use Hyper Chaos Blast. Nazo turn to the coming attack and deflected it. "FOOLS! YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME! YOUR NEW GOD! THEN FALL!". Nazo rose his hand and a very, very, very, very large death ball was shot out. Sonic and Blaze tried to stop with their blast attack but their attacks failed. Suddenly Sonic and Blaze heard their friends cries for help. "Sonic!". "I understand! If that death ball hits then this dimension and many more will be destroy!". Sonic was gathering a lot of chaos energy to use chaos control and teleport the death ball away but just then Nazo suddenly appear in front of Sonic. "DIE!". Nazo was about to blast Sonic away but Blaze blasted him with Solar burst but Blaze was shock to see Nazo unharmed by the attack. "YOU DARE TO HURT ME!". As fast as speed of light, Nazo beat the living crap out of Blaze and heel drop Blaze on the shoulder which sent Blaze flying to the ground. "BLAZE!-". suddenly Sonic was stab in the chest by Nazo blade arm. "FALL!" said Nazo as he pulled his arm out of Sonics chest. Sonic who lost his Hyper form use his chaos control before falling. The death ball vanish as Sonic hit the ground. Blaze stood up and lost her Solar form as she limp her way to Sonic. Everyone ran to Sonics side and saw Blaze holding him. Blaze felt Sonic cold body. "no…don't leave…don't leave me Sonic! SONIC!" cried Blaze as she held Sonics lifeless body. Everyone started to cry for Sonic death while Nazo just laugh. Soon the chaos and sol emeralds fell and landed near Blaze. Blaze pick up the blue emerald and stare into it. "Sonic once told me that when all seven emeralds are gather, a miracle is born…". Blaze squeeze the emerald and shed a tear. "…where is that miracle…". suddenly a female figure cover in blinding light appear and pick up Sonic. "…don't cry Blaze…that miracle is coming".

End of chapter 23


	24. Chapter 26

Chapter 24 A Miracle is Born

Blaze and the others watch as the figure flew into the sky with Sonics body. Nazo saw this and was about to do something in till a male figure wearing a black cloak appear in front of Nazo and stop him. Soon all the emeralds that was scatter around the place and across all dimensions hover around the dimensional emerald and glow brightly. "Sonic…come back to us…" said the female figure as she kiss Sonic on the forehead and place him within the dimensional emerald. Soon the emeralds started to spin around the dimensional emerald and the color return. Suddenly all the emeralds shot out a beam at Sonic and the dimensional emerald shot a beam as well.

Sonic woke to find himself in his mind again but this time underwater and not on the skyscraper like before. Soon Sonic saw the white emerald from before and heard the voice again. "…use me…to save everything!". Sonic grab the emerald and was consume by a bright light.

Everyone watch as a bright light appear were Sonic was. The female and male figure disappear as the light dash over to Nazo. Everyone's jaw drop as they saw Sonic alive and different. Sonic fur was white as snow, he had angel wings and when he open his eyes, a spiral galaxy was his eyes. Sonic became Dimensional Sonic. "SO YOU BCAME A GOD TOO! WELL ONLY ONE GOD CAN LIVE AND THAT'S ME!" yelled Nazo as a shockwave destroy the white void and became a grey void. Sonic didn't say anything as he stare down Nazo. In a flash, both divine hedgehogs attack each other with their spin dash. Very powerful shockwaves was created each time they clash. Sonic went out of ball mode and pointed his hands at Nazo and use his dimensional blast. Nazo was blown away but quickly recover and gather dark energy in his fist and dash over to Sonic and punch him in the face. As Nazo hit him, the energy in his fist blew up and damage Sonic. Sonic counter by grabbing Nazo leg and tossing him to the ground. As Nazo hit the ground, a energy lance stab him in the stomach and was toss into the air by Sonics lance and then blasted him with a powerful shockwave. Nazo counter by creating a energy ball and sending it toward Sonic. Sonic dodge it and was about to attack in till the energy ball return and smack him in the arm. Nazo was controlling the ball as he wave his hand around. Sonic was hit in the legs, shoulders, arms, jaw and finally back in the head which made him crash into the ground but quickly return to Nazo. Both hedgehogs did their light dash move and created a powerful shockwave that it made rifts in time. They first was small but soon got larger each passing second. "oh no! this is bad!" cried Tails. "what? why Tails?" ask Cream. "I finally understand this place! The knights and the goddess seal the dimensional emerald away into time its self! Now if they keep fighting here than time itself will be destroy! If that happens then all dimensions will be in limbo!". "limbo? Sounds fun to me mate!". everyone did a face palm after hearing Marine. "not the game Marine! I mean time will freeze forever!". "oh…WHAT!". "Tails, how can we stop those rifts?" ask Jumper. "…I don't know…". everyone frown and return to the sky and watch the battle again. Sonic and Nazo went out of light dash and threw a storm of chaos spear at each other but each spears didn't reach their targets as they collided with each other. Both hedgehogs stop and flew to each other and did a fist fight. Each blow made more powerful shockwaves and more rifts in time. Nazo broke off and slash his blade arm in front of his self which made a rift and Sonic was being suck in. Sonic tried to get away but almost went in and his rings was being drain from his body as they fell into the rift. Sonic quickly acted and use chaos unleash and seal the draining rift and the shockwaves hit Nazo. Sonic soon felt he was losing his powerful form and Nazo was surprise he was tried. "LETS END THIS NOW! ONE FINAL ATTACK!". Nazo rose his hand and gather all his power while Sonic did the same. Nazo unleash his Soul eater lance while Sonic unleash his dimensional chaos lance. Both attacks hit and was in a lock. Both attacks was so powerful that it made a very huge rift. "T-THIS IS B-BAD! TIME I-IS GOING TO BE DESTROY!" scream Tails as him and the others was being blown away. Sonic lance was being push back that Nazo lance almost won but Sonic fought about his friends, his home, the dimensions and finally Blaze and…her". "I WON'T LOSE!" scream Sonic in a higher power voice. Soon Sonic lance became bigger and powerful as it blasted right through Nazo lance and stab through Nazo himself. The darkness that was Nazo faded away like sand in the wind and Sonic saw a other dimension Sonic. "…thank you…" spoke the other Sonic as he disappear. Sonic summon away his lance and turn to see all the rifts in time. Soon Sonic saw his friends to be suck into a rift, so Sonic summon a barrier around them and saved them. Sonic then close his eyes and his body sent all the emeralds power back to the emeralds and he return to normal and a very huge yellow ball of light appear above. "what's the commander doing?" ask Flare. "…he's trying to fix time with chaos control but with that much power in his normal state, he'll…" said Tails as he look away in sadness. Blaze and the others realize what Tails was hinting. "Sonic…" whisper Blaze as she became Solar Blaze and exited from the barrier and flew to Sonic. Sonic soon felt warm, so he open his eyes and saw Blaze sharing her power with Sonic. "Blaze?". "you don't have to carry the whole world on your shoulders…you have friends who can help…right guys!". "right!". Sonic turn to his sides and saw Shadow, Sliver, Knuckles, Flare, Jumper and all the emeralds knights sharing their power. Sonic just smile and use chaos control. A yellow blinding light cover the whole grey void and a miracle was made.

End of chapter 24


	25. Chapter 27

Chapter 25 Time

Everyone woke to find themselves in a endless black void. "what just happen? Did time stop" spoke Wave as her voice did a echo effect. "I think we did it! If time did stop, shouldn't we be frozen or something?" ask Jumper. "I think your right…" said Tails. Soon everyone walk off and vanish and only Blaze was left. "Sonic? Sonic!" yelled Blaze as she search for him. Soon Blaze vanish and reappear on a beach. "where am I?". suddenly Blaze heard cries for help, as she turn to the ocean, she saw a hand going under. "Hold on!" cried Blaze as she dive in. Blaze saw the kid and realize his leg was tie up with seaweed. Blaze untie it and brought the kid back to the surface. "cough…thanks miss…I thought I was done for…" said the kid as he turn to Blaze. Blaze couldn't believe who it was. "Sonic!". "you know my name?". "…yeah…". "well I'm not surprise! I'm famous around these parts!". "let me guess…your speed?". "yup!". suddenly Sonic heard his uncle calling him. "I'm coming Chuck! Stay here! I'll be back!". Sonic dash off and Blaze smile. "…I was the one who saved him that day…huh?". suddenly Blaze vanish. "hey miss! I never got your name…huh?" said Sonic as he return and didn't found his savor. "man. I wanted to know her name…". suddenly Sonic blush as he ran off. "she sure was pretty".

Sonic woke to find himself on a path near a small town during the night. "where am I? wait! That town!". Sonic dash off to the town and stop near the gates. "it is! My home town!". just then a bright light blinded Sonic for awhile and as he could see again, he saw a female hedgehog wearing a white cloak, holding a baby. The girl walk up the gates and fell to her knees. "hey! Are you okay!". Sonic realize the girl was bleeding on her side. "you need a doctor! Stay here! I'll get doctor Quack!". suddenly the girl grab Sonics arm. "its okay…please…get my baby to a caring family…". Sonic took the baby and was about to say something to her but realize she vanish. Sonic then open the blanket that the baby was cover in and realize it was him. "…was that!". Sonic cover the baby and walk off inside the town and left the baby on a doorstep and knock on it and took off. "who is it…huh? Oh my gosh! Chuck!" yelled the grey female hedgehog. "what's wrong dear…what?". Chuck who's fur was blue like Sonic, was shock to find a baby in his wife arms. "can we keep him dear! Please!" said Chuck wife as she held the baby Sonic closer. "…well…okay. Bring him". Sonic who was hiding behind a trash can saw this and smile. Suddenly Sonic just vanish.

Sonic soon found himself in a weird dimension where there's a endless desert and no sky. Sonic dash off and nine hours later, Sonic was walking and tried. Finally Sonic came to the end of the desert and was shock to find a endless void. Sonic turn to see the rest of the desert gone and replace by the void. Sonic just sat down and did nothing. Soon time consume Sonic and was blasted by images but his life and random peoples lives. "STOP! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" scream Sonic. Suddenly Sonic saw Blaze standing backwards. "Blaze!". Sonic dash off to her but felt like he was running in place. As Blaze turn around and saw Sonic and hug him. Sonic held her close but soon felt something warm on his chest. He let her go and saw a spear in her chest. Sonic soon realize he was the one who stab her as she fell dead in his arms. "no…NOOOOO!" scream Sonic as the void consume him.

End of chapter 25


	26. Chapter 28

Chapter 26 Dawn

Blaze and the other reappear in green hill zone and realize Sonic was with them. "hold on!" said Jumper as he scan the area for Sonic life energy. "he near here! In the west!". Blaze was the first one gone while the others follow a few second later. Blaze soon spotted Sonic on a hill and realize he was pass out. "Sonic. Sonic wake up" whisper Blaze as she held him close. Soon the others arrived and saw Blaze kissing Sonic on the lips. "please Sonic…". but Sonic didn't woke up and remain lifeless but still breathing. "…Sonic. I need to tell you something…everyone who knows keeps telling me the same. So here goes…Sonic I'm pregnant…". half of the gang gasp when they heard Blaze. "…do you regret it?". Blaze and the others realize Sonic was awake. "…no Sonic. I'm happy…I'm truly happy…" cried Blaze. "…then I'm happy too…". soon everyone saw the sunrise in the distance. Everyone was cheering that the battle to save all dimensions was finally over while Sonic and Blaze kiss.

3 days later

Near forest storm, Sonic was heading to Tails workshop. Soon Sonic reach Tails place and saw a stargate on Tails yard. "a stargate?" said Sonic as he check it out. Just then, Tails, Marine, Sliver and Amy walk out of the house and join Sonic. "hey guys! What's up with this gate?". Tails walk up to the panel and active it. "it's a time machine Sonic. We're head back home" said Sliver. "oh! Well see ya pal…wait! We?". Amy walk up to Sliver and kiss him on the lips and turn to Sonic. "I'm going with him. Sliver and I are in love" smile Amy. "I see! Well have good life you two and visit sometimes". "we will. Lets go Amy". Sonic, Marine and Tails watch as the two hedgehogs vanish into the gate. Suddenly Tails and Marine duke for cover. "what's wrong?". "Marine!" yelled Tails to Sonic. Sonic quickly realize why Tails said that and took cover as the machine blew up. "…man Marine…everything you make blows up" said Sonic as he did a sweatdrop. Sonic and the others enter the shop and was in the living room. "Hey Tails, where is everyone? After we got back, everyone just left". "well lets see…Jet and his teammates head back to their ship and was talking about a treasure or something, Vector and his crew head back to work, Cream is back home, Zell and Mia are visiting casino night city, Knuckles and Shade are back on angel island, Shadow and Rouge are back at G.U.N. and Breeze is staying here for awhile". "where is she?". suddenly the house shake and everyone hit the ground. Soon it stop and Tails sigh. "she been working in my lab after discover the material I brought back from Blaze world". "I see. What about Jumper and Flare?". "well…". "sorry mate but they left without telling anyone". "I say their on a date". everyone turn and saw Mother. "oh hey mother. What are you doing here? I thought you was in Flare armor?" ask Sonic. Tails and Marine got up and showed Sonic a tube near the living room. "what's that guys?". "it's a machine that will make Mother real". "is it done?". "almost. That's why we call you here. Did you bring it?". "oh right! Here" said Sonic as he toss the purple emerald to Tails. "alright Mother. Are you ready?". "yeah!". Mother disappear into the machine and Tails install the emerald and active the machine. Flashes could be seen in the tube and the machine stop. The tube open and purple smoke came out. "Mother?" called out Sonic. Suddenly a light blue cat came out and was naked which made Sonic cover Tails and Marine eyes. "what's wrong Sonic?". "…you need clothes…" said Sonic as he had a nosebleed. "there some over here…" said Tails as he pointed to his desk where a jacket, t-shirt and jeans was place. Mother step out but just fell. "are you okay?" ask Sonic as he still cover Tails and Marine eyes. "I don't know…I feel weak". "don't worry about that. Your new body will get stronger". later Mother was able to walk and was running around the house. "the wind in my face feels so cool!" smile mother. "you know something. We should give you a new name" said Sonic as he join her in her run. "sure why not. Oh what about Yuna? One of my creators was named Yuna". "sounds good to me". Sonic stop running and went over to Tails and Marine. "well se ya guys! Blaze is making cheesy chilidogs today!". "bye Sonic!" said all three as Sonic took off.

Sonic enter his house and enter the living room and watch some tv. Soon Sonic saw Blaze head popping out of the kitchen doorway. "your back!" said Blaze as she blush. "yeah. Is the food done?". "no not yet…Sonic. Can you close your eyes". "why?". "it's a surprise" smile Blaze. "okay…". Sonic close his eyes and soon felt Blaze tail on his nose. "…hey! Stop…oh…" said Sonic as he saw Blaze naked and only wearing a kitchen gown. Sonic held his nose and cover his lower half with a pillow. "…why…". Blaze toss a magazine on Sonic face which made him realize it's his dirty magazine about hot girls wearing kitchen gowns. "…you found it…" whisper Sonic in embarrassment. "you want me to get dress?" spoke Blaze a little disappointed. To Blaze surprise, Sonic grab her and kiss her. Sonic broke the kiss and softy stroke her stomach. "is it okay? It may hurt the baby or something". "its okay Sonic. It's still developing" smile Blaze. Sonic smile back and they started to do it in till Sonic stop. "by the way. Is the chilidog done?". Blaze sigh and went in the kitchen and brought the food to Sonic who hug her. "you make the wonderful chilidogs Blaze! I love you!" said Sonic as he stroke his head between her chest. "I l-love you too Sonic" said Blaze as she blush.

End of chapter 26


	27. Chapter 29

Epilogue

Jumper and Flare was in sunset hill zone and was putting their clothes back on. "you know we left without telling anyone…should we go back? They might be worried" ask Jumper as him and Flare sat on the hill and watch the sunset. "a little longer…". "okay". suddenly a wormhole appear in front of them and a army of different egg pawns came marching out. Jumper and Flare stood and did a defense pose. Suddenly a light purple female cat wearing a red jacket, blue jeans, fur gloves and red and white sneakers. Jumper and Flare could see that the female cat had two different eye color. Green was in the left eye and the other one was yellow. "where is Sonic and Blaze!". "why? Why do you want to see the commander?". "to kill them!" frown the girl. "if you want to see them then you got to pass through us first!" yelled Flare as she attack the girl. The girl smile and as fast as sound, she ran behind Flare and blasted her with a fireball. Flare hit the ground and was step on by the girl. "kill them!". the egg pawns attack Jumper while the girl kick Flare into the fray. Soon a hovering egg computer came out of the wormhole and eggman appear. "Nova! Stop wasting time! Find Sonic and kill him!" yelled Eggman. Just then Eggman Nega appear. "don't forget Blaze". "yeah yeah! I'm on it". "hurry! We mustn't have him or Blaze destroying our greatest plan ever!". Suddenly Nova fur became golden yellow and hover into the air. "look you two! I'm only doing this to help my master plan. Oh by the way. Its my master greatest plan! Got it!" yelled Nova in anger. The two eggmen step back in fear as they saw blue flames surround Nova. "we're sorry!" said the eggmen as the computer flew into the wormhole. Jumper and Flare watch as Nova and a small group of egg pawn took off to Tails home. "we need to warn Sonic and Blaze!" said Flare as her and Jumper was fighting off the army of egg pawns. Nova took out a picture of Sonic and Blaze and had a image.

"so this it then" said Super Sonic. "yes. I need to return to my world" said Burning Blaze as she close her eyes. "Cream is going to miss you". "it can't be help". "so you got nothing to say when I tell her your leaving". "yes. Its better this way. I came to this world out of the blue as a stranger. Its best if I leave the same". "…then this is from me, Blaze". Sonic slowly hover over to Blaze and rose his hand to her. Blaze hover to Sonic and look at her hand and grab his hand. "See ya Blaze! We'll meet again one day" smile Sonic. "yes…again" smile Blaze. Soon both of them was being pulled away from each other by a unknown force. Blaze quickly grab Sonic hand with her other hand as Sonic did the same. "I don't want to leave…" thought Blaze. "don't leave…" thought Sonic. Soon both of them was unable to hold on for much longer and was force to let go.

The image faded away and Nova was holding her chest. "why am I having those images of those two…and why do I feel like I know them…" whisper Nova as her and the group of pawns landed in front of Tails shop. "maybe this Tails fellow will know where Sonic and Blaze is". the front door was blasted and Tails and the others watch as Nova hover into the house. "where's Sonic and Blaze!" said Nova as she summon a blue fireball and grin.

…to be continued in Sonic DimensionR2: Beyond D-Space


	28. Chapter 30

Extra

Characters Bio

Name: Flare the cat

Age: 20

Race: cat

Eye color: blue

Fur color: red

Type: Speed

Skill: Power over fire

Birthplace: Sunyshore city

Bio: Flare is Jumper, Breeze and Luke best friend. She met Jumper when her city was attack by the Orro and ever since became friends and maybe even more. Flare climb the ranks and became a officer but was court martial after she refuse to destroy a city which was taken over by the Orro because their was still civilians there. After that event, Flare and Jumper was station in Final Sanctuary with Luke and Breeze.

Name: Mother/Yuna the cat

Age: 30

Race: cat

Eye color: teal

Fur color: light blue

Birthplace: Final Sanctuary tech-lab

Bio: Mother was the first A.I. program ever. After she was made, she created copies or daughters to make life easier for the civilians when they live in Final Sanctuary but was mad and upset to find out her daughters was being reprogram to be soldiers A.I. this made her rebel against her creators but was seal away. Five years later, she will meet Jumper and Flare.

Name: Dr. Eggman

Age: ?

Race: human

Eye color: ?

skin color: white

Birthplace: ?

Bio: an arrogant self-professed evil scientific genius, with a passion for robotics, and dreams of enslaving the world in his own Eggman land utopia.

Name: Dr. Eggman Nega

Age: ?

Race: human

Eye color: ?

skin color: white

Birthplace: ?

Bio: his speech and manner is eenly polite for such a cold and calculating individual.

Name: Nova the cat

Age: 15

Race: cat

Eye color: green(in the right), yellow(in the left)

Fur color: light purple

Type: Speed

Skill: power over fire and fast as the speed of sound

Birthplace: ?

Bio: little is known about Nova only that she follows someone more powerful than the eggmen.


End file.
